I Need You
by Arwennicole
Summary: In 1917, Jasper Whitlock, a soldier who fought in the first World War is in love with Mary Alice Brandon, the daughter of a wealthy man. What happens when his vision of his future crumbles when the girl he loves is out of his reach? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

I Need You

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I dont own the _Twilight Saga_ Stephenie Meyer does.

Summary: In 1917, Jasper Whitlock, a standup southern gentleman was in love with Mary Alice Brandon, the daughter of a wealthy man. What happens when his vision of his future crumbles when the girl he loves is out of his reach? AU/AH

I Need You

Chapter 1: No Amount of Time

In Texas, a young man by the age of twenty-one was slowly exiting the plane he was brought home in. Looking over, he saw his parents there waiting for him. "Jasper," Helen Whitlock whispered. Walking over, she carefully embraced her son.

"Mom, I'm not going to break," he quipped lightly, hugging his mother back.

Pulling away, Helen placed her hands on her son's face with tears in her eyes. "You look so exhausted," she whispered.

"I am a bit tired," he replied.

Frank walked over, embracing his son. Jasper hugged his father back with a sigh when he saw the car door open. "Uncaw Jaspaw!" a voice called. Looking up, he smiled as a two-year-old made a mad dash for him.

"This can't be little Lily," he insisted, lifting the toddler up.

"Hi," she greeted smiling.

"Hi, wow have you gotten big," he commented.

"I'm dis many," the toddler replied, holding up two fingers.

"Wow two," he told her smiling.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he hugged his niece tight when he saw his sister and brother-in-law walking over. "Emmett, Rosie," he said smiling as he hugged them each while still leaning against the rail.

"Nice to see you Jazz," Emmett greeted, embracing his brother-in-law and patted him on the back.

"Thanks," Jasper answered.

Sighing, he grabbed the crutch beside him while holding his niece's hand with his free hand. As he made his way past his parents, he didn't see the tearful expression on his mother's face. Helen held her hand up to her lips with tears in her eyes to see that her son's leg was so horribly damaged from the war that he had to be sent home.

Emmett helped his friend into the car and the family drove off once everyone was situated. "You gots my pictaw?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Yes I do," Jasper replied as he reached into his jacket and pulled out the drawing the little girl did for him.

Lily beamed from ear to ear before snuggling up to her uncle. "How's your leg son?" Frank asked. Jasper shrugged a little.

"It's sore, but I'll live," he replied.

Jasper sat back, closing his eyes as he relaxed in the back of his father's car.

When they arrived home, Frank opened the door. "Here let me help you out son," he insisted.

"I can do it father," Jasper replied as he slowly got out of the car.

Rosalie was watching her twin with tears in her own eyes. Emmett kept his arm around her waist, kissing the side of her head while Jasper hobbled into the house.

Once he was finally able to sit down, Helen hurried over to him. "Here, let me prop your leg up," she insisted.

"Just be very careful, it's so sore I'm waiting for it to fall off," he quipped.

Smiling comfortingly at him, she carefully lifted his leg up and placed it on a pillow. Jasper tilted his head back, letting out a deep breath. "What did the doctor say?" she asked.

"Lots of rest, but the knee is gone permanently," he replied.

He let out a sigh. "I'll be walking with a limp for good," he told her.

"My poor child," she whispered.

She kissed the top of his head, stroking his blond hair before leaving him alone to rest. As happy Jasper was to be home, he couldn't help but feel the aching pain tugging at his heart. No amount of time could heal this wound. Letting out a shaky sigh, he reached into his jacket, and pulled out another envelope.

Opening it, he reread the letter's contents for what could've been the hundredth time. The letter was worn and a little torn at the top, showing that he had constantly folded and unfolded this letter. Even the letting was a bit smudged.

__

April 14th, 1916

Dearest Jasper,

The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. My heart is breaking while I write this letter to you. I wish you weren't fighting a war, this way it probably would make things a little easier than they are now. No…I take that back…even if you were here this wouldn't be easy to say. This is the hardest thing I ever had to say.

Jasper, I am engaged to be married. My parents have arranged it before I could even stop it. His name is Demetri Volturi, his father is a business partner of my father's. Oh Jasper…this is the most heart wrenching thing I wish I never had to experience. Without you has already been torture, but now being forced into this marriage is even worse.

Know this Jasper, my heart is yours and yours alone. No matter what, I love you. You are my soul mate, I know this. I know in my heart that you are the only one who dwells there. No one can take what we had away. I will treasure it always.

My heart is yours, Jasper Whitlock. I will love you until forever fades.

Love Always,

Alice Brandon

Jasper let out a heavy sigh when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Rosalie standing behind him. Folding the letter, he placed it back in his shirt pocket. "Did you see her?" he asked.

"I did," she replied softly as she sat beside him.

Closing his eyes, he dragged his fingers through his hair. "Jasper she was miserable, she put on that fake smile that we both know she only uses when she's trying to mask how she's truly feeling," she told him.

"And him?" he asked, feeling bile rise in his throat.

"I only met him briefly," she replied softly.

Rosalie knew her brother was heartbroken and hugged him tight. Slowly, he hugged her back with a heavy sigh. "I'm so sorry, Jasper," she whispered, rubbing his back gently.

"It's not your fault, besides it's too late. Doesn't matter what we think anymore," he replied.

Grabbing his crutch, he went upstairs while his twin sat on the sofa watching him go with sad eyes. Emmett walked over to his wife, resting his hand on her shoulder. "He'll be alright," he assured her.

"I hope so, Emmett, I truly do," she answered, resting her hand over his.

Making his way to his old room, Jasper lied down on the bed and closed his eyes. Hearing a knock on the door, he let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes?" he asked.

"Jasper, supper will be ready shortly," Helen informed.

The young man stared at the ceiling. "Mother, I'm quite tired from my trip, would it be alright if I just skipped dinner?" he asked.

"Of course sweetheart, are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"I'll be alright mother, I assure you," he answered.

"Alright, well, I'll set up a plate for you to have when you're rested," Helen told her son.  
"Thank you," he answered.

Hearing her footfalls heading down the stairs, Jasper stared up at the ceiling again. He found himself punching his bed again. It had been a year since he had received this letter and the pain was hitting him worse than the cannonball that landed by him.

He would rather go through the pain of the surgeries the doctors performed to save his leg as well as attempting to save his knee than think of never seeing his beautiful Alice again. Letting out a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes as he attempted to get some rest from his long journey home, but his dreams were plagued.

__

Alice was staring at him tearfully as he prepared to leave. "Promise me you'll come back to me," she said softly. Putting his duffle down, he pulled her close to him.

"I promise you, I'll come home to you alive. As soon as I'm home I'm going to marry you," he told her smiling.

Seeing her green eyes light up, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. Kissing him back, she placed her hands on the sides of his neck. "Jasper, it's time to go," his friend, Peter, insisted. Pulling away, Jasper stroked her face gently.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you," she answered with tears in her eyes.

Grabbing his duffel again, he hurried to catch up with his troop.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up with a shaky breath. That was the last time he saw his beloved Alice. "Never again," he whispered. Letting out a sigh, he lied back down on his pillows, feeling the exhaustion begin to take over him. He would love nothing more than to just sleep. As long as Alice didn't plague his dreams, he could sleep. Shaking his head in attempt to rid her image from his head, he moved onto his good side and closed his eyes, falling into a now dreamless sleep. Welcome home indeed.


	2. Unhappiness in life

Chapter 2: Unhappiness in Life

Alice Brandon-Volturi was sitting in her chair at the dinner table, listening to the light chatter at the table she and the rest of her family were seated at. Her husband

The young woman of twenty was petite, yet beautiful. Her shoulder-length black hair was pinned up in a bun with sparkling clips. The dress she wore was made of the finest material from New York. Around her neck was a gold chain with a raindrop shaped sapphire. She sat straight in her chair, listening to the light chitchat, not wishing to be part of the conversation at hand with her mother and her sister.

For the last year since she was married, her mother began pestering her about a child. Telling her that she would love her husband when they had a child. The idea of having a child with Demetri made her want to get physically sick.

Her husband was one of the most successful men of Houston, Texas. All the women fawned over him it seemed, all except for her. While Demetri was trying to speak with her at her parents' social gatherings, her attention was upon her handsome soldier, her Jasper.

As soon as Jasper was sent off to war, it seemed that Demetri spent more time in her parents' house than usual. He would come over and give little trinkets such as a few flowers here and there. There was the beautiful diamond encrusted bracelet.

Her mother practically begged her to go out with Demetri for an evening. Just to get her mother to leave her alone, she agreed to an evening with him. He was a gentleman the whole night, taking her elbow to lead her across the street, pulling her chair out for her, and opening the doors. He was the kind of the man any other girl would fall for, all except for the young woman he was obviously pining for.

His visits became more frequent, annoying her at one point. Before she could blink, her world was turned upside down. Her mother had informed her that Demetri had asked for her hand and her father had agreed to the union. She had no choice in the matter, she was to marry Demetri Volturi.

Usually a woman would be happy on their wedding day. Not her, she was miserable. She only smiled to please everyone else, other than that, she was a very unhappy bride.

Sighing, she continued to eat her dinner, just waiting for the evening to end.

After dinner was over, their families left after saying their goodbyes and Alice went up to her room. She stood behind the screen and the maid, Irene, began undoing the strings on the back of her gown and then her corset. "Usually you are happy to see your family," Demetri commented as he entered the room.

"I have been tired, Demetri," she replied simply.

"I'm sure," he murmured as he readied himself to relax for the evening, "Cynthia seems excited."

"Well she should be she and Eli have been trying for this child for so long," she answered as she pulled on her nightgown and then her robe.

She walked out from behind the screen and began letting her hair down. "Your mother has been wondering about us," he commented as he sat down in his chair.

"What about us?" she asked as she began brushing her hair.

"Were we not at the same dinner dear?" Demetri asked.

"Refresh my memory," she replied as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Your mother was asking us this evening about us having a child of our own and you were off in a whole new world," he told her.

Alice shook her head slowly. "I am not ready for a child," she insisted as she stood back up to put the rest of her jewelry back in her jewelry box. Demetri stood behind her suddenly, resting his hands on her tiny waist.

"A child could bring us closer couldn't it?" he asked, nuzzling her neck, "I wish you would open your heart to me, just a little."

She closed her eyes tight, her hands clenching a little. She just wanted him to stop touching her. "We already tried for the first six months of our marriage and nothing happened," she told him.

"Well I think it's because we weren't having fun. Come on, Alice, just once could you just show me some sign that you care for me at all?" he persisted softly.

"Demetri, please don't do this. You get like this whenever Cynthia comes over," she answered.

"Of course, because I want a child with my wife," he insisted.

Pulling away, she shook her head slowly. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed," she answered. She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Goodnight," she told him before crawling into bed.

"Alice, a child would be good for us," he answered.

She turned on her side, her back facing him. "I'm tired Demetri I'm going to bed," she told im. To make sure he got the picture, she sat up and blew out the lamp beside the bed. She let out a shriek when he suddenly grabbed her arm tight.

"You will respect me Alice! You might not love me, but you will respect me," he snapped, throwing her back on the bed.

Alice glared at him in the dark as he left the room. Turning on her side, she stared at the window before she fell into a restless sleep.

The next day, the young woman was outside gardening, humming to herself when the back door opened. "I heard you and Demetri had a little tiff last night," Caroline commented as she helped her daughter water a rose bush.

"It would've been another peaceful night if Cynthia came over and started talking about her baby," Alice replied.

"Your sister is only excited darling. Maybe if you and Demetri…" Caroline started.

"Mother I don't like being in the same room as him why would I want to create a child with him?" Alice demanded.

Caroline looked at her daughter with wide eyes. "He's your husband!" she exclaimed.

"Only because you forced that upon me," Alice answered angrily.

She put the watering can down, staring at her mother. "I never had the desire to marry him and you forced me into it," she snapped.

"We did what was right for you. Demetri Volturi is a very wealthy man that could support you and future children," her mother insisted.

"Mother will you not listen to me? I refuse to have children with this man," she hissed.

"What? Were your father and I supposed to let yourself pine for that soldier?" Caroline demanded.

Alice stared at her mother with wide eyes before they began filling with tears when she began thinking of Jasper. "Jasper…" she whispered, sniffling softly.

"Stop crying over the man, it's a sin to pine over a man while you are married," Caroline scolded.

"I loved him mother," Alice answered.

"Loved, but you have a good husband now," Caroline insisted.

Standing there in silence, the young woman lowered her head slowly. "Jasper is gone, Alice. Would you like me to show you the letter that his mother sent again?" her mother asked.

"No," Alice replied.

She let out a shaky breath while rubbing her forehead. "Give your husband a fair chance, he could make you happy," Caroline said softly. Alice watched her mother go back inside before she sat down on the bench in the garden. Folding her hands in her lap, she let out a sad sigh as she thought of her Jasper, her beloved Jasper.

What made this woman's wedding day even worse was her parents telling her two weeks before the wedding that Jasper was killed in action, showing her the letter Helen sent to them. Feeling the same ache cling to her heart, she lowered her head with tears in her eyes and she placed her hands over her face with a quiet sob.


	3. Unexpected

Chapter 3: Unexpected

Alice sighed as she was strolling with her sister through town. Her arms were aching with Demetri grabbing her and shaking her again. Ever since she had once again rejected the idea of having a child, his attitude changed…drastically. It was almost frightening to her.

Cynthia looked over at her sister with a concerned expression. "Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Hmm? No, I'm fine," Alice replied.

She rubbed her hands together. "You know, Demetri is a good man," Cynthia commented.

"He was never the man I wanted. So now I'm trapped in a loveless marriage and a miserable life," Alice answered.

"It's not that miserable sister," Cynthia insisted.

"Oh trust me, Cynthia, it is. I wake up wishing I could just lay in bed all day," she replied.

The older girl stopped and looked at her sister. "Alice, don't speak of such things! If you talk this way you will be put away," she scolded lightly.

"Well maybe I should be put away from society. The only reason I live is gone," Alice answered.

"Jasper was just one man, Alice. You have a good man," Cynthia insisted.

"I didn't want this one," the other girl insisted almost glaring at her sister.

Cynthia shook her head slowly. "He was a soldier, you were bound to be brokenhearted whether you two were allowed to wed or not," she answered, "you would've been a widow at the age of twenty instead of a wife."

"At least I could've enjoyed my time with him! I would've been able to have some sort of memory of our life together, but instead I have nothing but guilt because I know it was because of me," Alice insisted.

"It was not your fault Jasper was killed in the war," Cynthia answered.

"He had no reason to live anymore Cynthia! I know that's why he died, it wasn't a cannon blast that killed him, he died of a broken heart!" Alice hissed.

Cynthia stared at her sister with wide eyes when they noticed they were standing outside Cynthia's house. "Good day, sister," Alice told her before walking away.

Arriving home, Alice sighed as she removed her hat and her gloves. "Good evening Mrs. Volturi, shall I fetch you anything?" their butler, Walter, asked.

"No thank you Walter, I would like to be alone for the afternoon," she replied.

"Of course," Walter acquiesced before walking away.

Alice made her way into the den and sat down on the sofa with her hands folded neatly in her lap. She stared at the rug on the floor before closing her eyes, before she realized what had happened, she had fallen asleep on the sofa.

Waking up to the sound of the front door closing, she sat up and fixed her dress when her husband entered the den. "So, you do leave the bedroom," he commented as he removed his jacket.

"I fell asleep on the sofa," she answered, standing up.

Demetri stared at his wife as she tried to fix her slightly messy hair. "You saw your sister today didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't believe I need your permission to see my sister," she replied.

"I find it quite amusing how you will sit there and speak with her of the upcoming child she is carrying, but yet you won't even think of having one of your own," he told her.

Alice shot her husband a slight glare. "It is my body, I will decide when I want one," she answered. She let out a gasp when Demetri grabbed her arm, shoving her against the closest wall. It was then she caught the stench of alcohol on his breath. "Demetri you're drunk as a skunk," she told him, shoving him backwards.

"Not yet but I'm working on it," he answered as he grabbed onto her again.

"Let go of me!" she snapped as she struggled against his grasp.

Demetri placed his hand against her neck, making her freeze. "I am your husband! You will respect me and stop making me look like a fool in front of our servants and our families," he hissed.

"You are the one making a fool of yourself get your hands off me!" Alice snapped.

Before she could react, he raised his hand back and backhanded her across the face with so much force that she hit the floor. Demetri noticed they had an audience and glared. "What are you looking at? Get out of here!" he snapped. Alice slowly sat up, holding her throbbing cheek when her husband dragged her up from the floor. "You are a stupid, stupid girl! Here you are a married woman and you are pining for a dead man!" he snapped. He started shaking her a little. "You are a fool Mary Alice!" he snapped.

"I'd rather be a fool and love a dead man than love a monster like you! A man who doesn't understand the concept of 'No' when he is drunk!" she answered.

She cried out when he gripped her hard around her waist and shoved her hard against the wall to the point she knew her back would be bruised from the impact. "You will give me the son I want," he hissed softly as he reached down to pull up the skirt of her dress.

"Demetri don't, stop," she answered, shoving hard against his chest.

"Just shut up!" he snapped.

He went to undo the belt to his pants when there was a knock on the door. When he tried to ignore it, the knocking only became louder. Letting out what sounded like a growl to her, Alice practically fell to her knees when her husband let her go to answer the door. Getting up, she hurried up the stairs to her room while her husband went to talk to whoever it was at the door.

Reaching her bedroom, she closed the door and locked it. Backing up, the back of her knees hit the bed and she fell back with a choked sob. She placed her hands over her face, her breathing becoming erratic. She hated it more when Demetri drank. He became vicious, cruel even. This wasn't the first time he tried to rape her, she was just grateful that every time he tried, something happened. Either someone knocked, he passed out, or she was able to escape.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she placed her hands over her face, letting out a quiet sob. Hearing banging on the door, made her jump and scream a little. "MARY ALICE! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Demetri shouted, pounding on it. She stood up, pressing her aching back against the wall. "OPEN THIS DOOR! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME FOREVER!" he shouted.

Her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour to the point she thought it would explode. Sitting down, she closed her eyes. When the banging finally stopped, she heard the front door slam, which meant he wouldn't be back until morning. Finally letting herself relax a little, she lied down on her bed and curled up in the fetal position. She wrapped her arms around herself with a sob as she cried herself to sleep.

A few days later, Alice was sitting in the car with her husband as they were heading toward the party her parents were throwing. "Alice how many times must I apologize?" he asked.

"You have already apologized enough," she answered.

"Yet you won't speak with me," he told her.

"I have nothing to say," she replied.

Demetri shook his head slowly. "Look, I'll stop drinking alright?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly, twisting her ring around on her finger with tears waning to fall from her eyes again. "I do love you," he told her.

"I know," she answered.

When they pulled up to the house, Demetri got out of the car and went to the other side to help his wife out. Alice reluctantly placed her hand in his and let him help her out of the car.

Walking into the party, they saw a bunch of people inside. She bit her lower lip as she looked around to see talking and laughter. As any other party, the noise suddenly sound like they were underwater to her. She drank the champagne offered to her and was polite to the people she was introduced to.

As she walked around the party on her husband's arm, she saw Rosalie Whitlock-McCarty speaking with someone whose back was turned. Except, when the person turned around, her stomach churned. "Darling, are you alright?" Demetri asked his wife, trying to keep the happy couple persona they have been playing for the last year. Alice just stared at the guest in a flabbergasted state. "Alice?" he asked again.

"J-Jasper…" she whispered in disbelief.


	4. Everything changes

Chapter 4: Everything changes

Jasper wads standing by the fireplace, watching the party in front of him. People were talking, laughing, and acting as if there was no war. It almost made him sick with the fact that no one seemed to be paying attention to any of it. Rosalie told her brother it was because f they didn't try to pretend that life was alright, then everyone would be in a panic.

Letting out a sigh, he looked at the long cane he now held in his hand. For being home for a month his leg had healed quite nicely, but the pain from the blast was still there. He knew he was never going to walk the same, but it didn't mean he wouldn't be able to defend himself if the time asked for it. The cane in his hand was also a sword in disguise just to keep himself protected from those who would try to take advantage of a war-injured man.

Sighing, he dragged his fingers through his hair when Rosalie walked over to her brother. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, just wondering what I'm doing here," he replied.

Rosalie rested her hand on his shoulder. "Mother wanted you to come, maybe it would lighten up your spirits," she said softly.

"It would be better, Rose, if I had a fiancé to come home to and not to a broken heart," he answered.

He tapped his can on the polished floor with a sigh before looking up when he heard the door opening. Seeing her walk through the door made his heart skip several beats. His Alice, oh his beloved Alice. She looked so beautiful this evening. Her pale blue dress with black beading around the collar, sleeves, and the hem of the dress. Her hair was pinned up with the blue sapphire pins he had given her for her birthday.

Then of course, there was the golden band that graced her left hand. It seemed to taunt him with the fact she could never be his. That his Alice was gone forever, married to another. He would rather go through the blast that nearly took his leg from him again than stand here and watch as this man paraded around with his Alice on his arm.

He knew she saw him, but it was the expression on her face that surprised him. She looked shocked to see him, then there were the tears. Wait…why were there tears in her eyes? She left him, she decided to marry another even if her parents had arranged it. The Alice he knew fought for what was right for her, she didn't just easily go with her parents' plans.

He looked at the drink in his hand and downed the alcohol, feeling the burn as he did so. Letting out a sigh, he put the glass back up on the mantle. He limped over to the butler who was standing off to the side, waiting for someone to tell him what to do. "Jasper, where are you going?" Rosalie asked.

"Home," he replied, "my hat and jacket sir if you please."

"Of course," the butler answered before going off to do what was asked of him.

Rosalie walked over to her brother. "Are you really that truly miserable?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be leaving if I wasn't," he replied before thanking the butler as he brought his things to him.

"We're leaving with you," Emmett told him, "these places are always too stuffy."

Rosalie nodded her head in agreement before they also asked for their belongings. "Mr. and Mrs. McCarty, you're not leaving so soon are you?" a voice asked, forcing the three of them to look up.

"We're awfully sorry to be leaving Mr. Volturi, but we have a child at home who is waiting to see us," Rosalie replied, putting on a slight smile.

"Ah yes, the children. If only my wife and I were to be so lucky. Maybe some day right my dear?" Demetri asked.

Jasper's eyes locked with Alice's and felt his stomach churn at her husband's words of children. "Some day," she replied softly. Clearing his throat, thanked the butler once more as he was handed his cane.

"Forgive me, but I don't believe we were introduced to your guest," Demetri commented.

"Oh where are my manners. Demetri Volturi this is my brother, Jasper. He has just returned from the war," she replied.

Jasper stood up straight and held his hand out to Demetr. "Major Jasper Whitlock sir," he informed.

"Demetri Volturi, glad to finally meet the brother your dear sister has talked to us about," Demetri commented.

The former solder gave him a small grin. "Well, I have to apologize for it is me that we are leaving so early. This leg isn't as like it used to be," he commented, gesturing to his injured leg.

"Ah, yes, understandable. You travel safely now," Demetri commented.

Jasper nodded before they left the party at long last. "I'm never doing that again," he muttered.

"Jasper it wasn't so bad," Emmett answered.

"It was that bad, Emmett. The woman I love is married to someone else," he said angrily before he got into the car.

Emmett sighed sadly. "Sorry, Jasper…" he murmured.

"It's fine, let's just go," he answered.

Emmett glanced at Rosalie before he started his car and they went back home.

That night, Alice and Demetri were able to get back home, but she was fighting to keep his hands off her. "Demetri, stopped, you said you wouldn't do this again," she insisted.

"Hearing that McCarty woman talk about her daughter makes me want a child again," he answered.

She pulled his hand off her thigh. "Demetri enough!" she hissed. She got out of the car after their butler opened the door and stormed up the stairs.

"Mary Alice, get back here," Demetri slurred.

"You're drunk," she answered.

"And I'm desiring my wife," he answered.

Alice marched up the stairs, slamming their bedroom door closed and locked it. "You can't keep hiding from me forever, Mary Alice," he snapped.

"You're not coming in here," she answered.

She jumped when she heard a kick to the door. Except, a few minutes later, she heard her husband march downstairs which meant that he wouldn't try to break down the door tonight. Sighing, she got undressed and into her nightgown. She sat down on the bed with tears in her eyes, letting out a quiet sob. Her world was crumbling all over again. Not only was she trapped in a loveless marriage, but the man she truly loved was alive. Her mother had lied to her.

Standing up, she picked up a vase and threw it at the wall with a scream. Crumbling to the floor, she buried her face in her hands with a sob.


	5. Angry, Broken Hearts

Chapter 5: Angry, Broken Hearts

Alice sighed as she walked up to her mother's house, knocking on the door. The butler answered the door, surprised to see Alice. "Mrs. Volturi hello," he greeted.

"Hello Henry, is my mother home?" she asked.

"Yes, she is of course," Henry replied as he opened the door wider for the young woman.

Stepping in with a small smile, she removed her hat. Handing it to Henry, she ran her hand over her bodice of her dress to get rid of the invisible wrinkles. "Mother?" she called. Ruth walked around the corner to see her youngest daughter standing there.

"Alice, hello darling," her mother greeted, kissing her cheek.

Alice let out a sigh as she looked at her mother. "We have a lot to talk about mother," she informed the woman, letting out a sigh.

"Of course dear, what is it?" Ruth asked as she sat down.

It was quite obvious that her mother was knitting something. "Is that for Cynthia's baby?" Alice asked.

"Oh yes, can't have enough blankets," Ruth answered with a proud smile, "you know imagine when you and Demetri have a baby."

Alice felt her skin crawl at the idea, letting out a deep breath. "That's what I want to talk to you about mother," she informed.

"Oh? Do you have news to share with me?" Ruth asked, grinning a little.

"I do in fact. I know you lied to me," Alice replied.

Ruth looked up from her knitting, looking at her daughter with a surprised expression. "I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"You lied to me, I know Jasper was alive all along," Alice replied, "the letter was a fake."

The older woman was staring at her daughter with wide eyes. "How…" she trailed off.

"I saw him at the party!" Alice snapped standing up.  
"You keep your tone in check Mary Alice," Ruth scolded, standing up as well.

"Why did you lie? Why did you make up that stupid letter?" Alice exclaimed.

Ruth shook her head slowly. "The fact my daughter was engaged to marry a soldier? That's a step backwards to the Brandon family. We marry upstanding, wealthy bachelors. We do not marry son's of workers," she answered.

"Jasper's family is wealthy," Alice told her.

"Yes, from working in filthy, disgusting jobs. That's not fort he Brandon family," Ruth answered.

Alice felt another piece of her break. "I love him," she said softly.

"You _loved_ him, you should love your husband now. He's a good man," Ruth answered.

"A good man? He tries to rape me every night!" Alice exclaimed.

"Come off it, Alice, husbands don't rape their wives," the older woman answered, rolling her eyes.

The young woman started feeling as if someone had reached into her chest and began squeezing her lungs. "Yes, they do. When a woman is screaming 'no' or 'stop', and he doesn't it means he raped them!" she exclaimed. Ruth rolled her eyes.

"You are married, it's expected for a husband to bed their wife," she answered.

Alice let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm leaving Demetri!" the young woman blurted out.

"You will do no such thing!" her mother exclaimed.

"I will and you can't stop me!" Alice answered as she went to leave.

The young woman suddenly let out a shout when her mother grabbed her arm, slamming her back against the wall. "Alice, you will stay with that husband of yours! He is a wonderful man, he can support you and your future children," her mother insisted.

"I don't want to have children with this man!" Alice exclaimed, "I DON'T LOVE HIM!"

"Love comes!" Ruth answered.

"I LOVE JASPER WHITLOCK!" Alice shouted at the top of her lungs.

Before she could react, her mother smacked her across the face. Alice let out a small scream, holding her cheek. "You will forget about Jasper Whitlock! You are not going to be with that man ever! It is a sin to even think about another man," Ruth hissed.

"You lied to me! You lied!" Alice answered.

She let out a sob. "You're supposed to be my mother! You're supposed to want to love and protect your children not feed them to the lions!" she exclaimed.

"Stop being so dramatic, Alice. He is not a horrible man," Ruth scolded.

"He tries to rape me!" Alice answered.

"Husbands don't rape their wives!" Ruth hissed.

Hearing those words again made Alice's world begin to crumble. Sitting down in a chair, her hands were beginning to shake at the idea that she would be spending the rest of her life with a man that she didn't love and tried to abuse her at every turn.

Letting out a shaky breath, she pressed her hand against her forehead with a sob. "Listen to me sweetheart, Demetri is a wonderful, wonderful man. If you give him a chance, you could love him in return and he could make you forget about that Whitlock boy. Trust me," Ruth whispered, kissing her daughter's cheek. Smiling softly, she stroked her daughter's bruising cheek before leaving her alone to her thoughts.

Later that night, Alice was sitting in the parlor when her husband arrived home. For once, he walked in without the smell of alcohol on his clothes. "Good evening darling," Demetri greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Hello," she answered, staring at the fireplace.

Demetri sat down beside her. "I heard Cynthia had her baby this afternoon," he commented as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes…a healthy baby girl," she murmured gently.

She stared down at her lap, twisting her ring around on her finger. "Listen, how about we take a lovely weekend together? Go out into the countryside?" he asked. Alice let out a deep breath.

"I don't know Demetri, I just don't know," she answered.

She felt her skin crawl as he placed an open-mouthed kiss on the side of her neck. "Think about it," he whispered into her ear before going upstairs to ready himself for dinner.

Two days later, it was a party at the Whitlock home. Jasper was standing off to the side of the party with his cane in hand. His leg was throbbing with what little dancing he had done for the evening. He watched with a heavy heart as the love of his life danced with another man, his brain torturing him with the fact that she would never be his. Lowering his head sadly, he tapped his cane to the floor. "Excuse me," a voice called gently.

Looking over, he saw a young woman standing there. "Yes ma'am?" he asked. The woman smiled softly at him.

"My name is Maria Sanchez, your father invited my family," she informed him with a smile.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Sanchez," he answered, kissing the back of her hand. The woman smiled softly at him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she answered with a smile.

The woman was staring at him with a seductive smile. Jasper was feeling a little uneasy under her gaze. "Would you like to dance Miss Sanchez?" he asked.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," she answered smiling.

Jasper smiled a little as he held her hand and they went out onto the dance floor together. Even though his leg was throbbing, he would do his best to dance with her. It was then Maria noticed the pained expression on his face. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"My leg…but I'll be alright," he answered.

"Here, sit down," she told him, having him sit.

Sighing, the young man sat down and did his best to stretch his leg out. Maria smiled a little as she sat beside him. Jasper smiled a little as the woman was trying to tend to his needs. While across the room, Alice was watching with sad eyes, but the forbidden couple went on about their night for once trying to forget the love they had for each other.

****

Author's Note: Sorry everyone for the delay of this chapter. I've had writer's block, computer problems, and a book of my own in the making lol. Thank you all for your patience and please review *smiles*. Again sorry for the delay.


	6. Finally Reunited

Chapter 6: Finally Reunited

Jasper was limping down the street with his cane in hand. He hated the fact people were watching him as he was making his way to one of the shops. It was incredibly irritating and he almost felt humiliated over the fact that his leg might not ever work the same again.

As he made his way into one of the book shops to retrieve a book he heard Rosalie talking about getting for Lily when he saw a familiar face standing beside the shop. "Jasper," Alice said softly. Jasper stared at her for a second.

"Mrs. Volturi," he answered with a slight bow.

Tears welled up in her eye as she walked over to him. "Look at you…" she whispered as she went to touch his face. Jasper pulled back before she could touch him, letting out a sigh.

"Is there something I can do for you, ma'am?" he asked.

"For one thing stop the formalities," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jasper cleared his throat, letting out a deep breath. Looking around, she saw that people were staring at them. "We should move to a more private location," she suggested lightly.

"Lead the way," he replied with a sigh.

He walked beside her and Alice tried to keep herself from staring at him as he walked.

They arrived at Jasper's home and the young man sat down with a sigh. "Sorry, this leg just isn't the same as it used to be," he told her softly. Alice bit her lower lip as she sat down across from him.

"What happened?" she asked.

Clearing his throat, he set his cane down beside the chair. "A bomb went off not far from my unit, the doctors had told me that I was lucky I didn't lose my leg," he answered. Alice let out a shaky breath. "Why are you here Alice? You have made it quite clear in your letter that you were gong to marry Demetri," he told her.

Feeling her heart breath, she shook her head furiously. "No, I wasn't, I was waiting for you. I wrote that letter as a decoy because my mother was watching over my shoulder. I was going to run away," she replied sniffling. Alice stared at him and he could see the heartbroken expression on her face. "Jasper I was lied to," she told him brokenly.

She slowly moved so she was kneeling in front of him. "My mother gave me a letter claiming your mother wrote it, saying you were killed in battle," she told him. Jasper felt his heart plummet to the pit of his stomach. "I thought you were gone forever," she stated with tears in her eyes, "I wanted nothing but to die because you are all that matters to me in this world."

Sitting up more in his chair, Jasper reached over and held her hand. "Alice…" he said softly. Alice gripped his hand, sniffling softly.

"I've never, ever stopped loving you," she told him.

Closing her eyes, she let out a deep breath. "But…I guess I'm too late," she said softly. Jasper raised his eyebrow.

"Too late?" he asked.

"I saw that girl you were talking with at the party," she said softly.

Standing up from the floor, Alice let out a deep breath. "I just thought…you would want to know that I never wanted to hurt you," she told him with tears in her eyes. Wiping a stray tear from her face, she let out a shaky sigh. "Well…I'll be going now," she answered.

Seeing that she was really going to go, Jasper stood up and grabbed his cane to help him stand. "Alice wait," he told her, going after her faster than he thought he could. Hurrying over, he grabbed onto her arm. "Alice wait," he insisted. Alice let out a gasp when she was suddenly up against him, staring up into his green eyes. "You are all I ever wanted in this life," he told her softly. Reaching up, he stroked her face. "You are so beautiful Alice, so beautiful," he whispered.

"But…" she started to say.

"Maria is a friend, that's all, a concerned friend," he told her softly.

Tears welled up in her eyes again as she hugged him tight. "I thought I would die when I saw that fake letter. I truly thought you were gone forever," she answered. Jasper kissed her shoulder and her neck as he held onto her.

"Oh my love, my Alice," he whispered.

Alice held onto him as tight as she could, hearing him whisper sweet nothings into her ear while holding onto her felt like heaven. It was a dream come true to her to feel him so close. Pulling back, he pressed his lips against hers. Kissing him back, she placed her hand on his face when he suddenly felt her wedding band pressing against his cheek. Pulling back, he looked at the gaudy ring on her left hand. "This isn't what I want," she said softly. Letting out a sigh, she let him go. "Demetri's a horrible man, just horrible!" she added as she sat down.

Jasper went back into the parlor with her, sitting down across from her. "What has he done? Has he hurt you?" he asked, concern in his voice. Sighing, she twisted her ring around on her finger again.

"He has tried," she replied.

He gripped the top of his cane, letting out a shaky breath. "How bad?" he asked.

"He's just been very…forward about having a baby," she replied.

She let out a gasp when he slammed his cane against he floor. "The evil bastard," he muttered under his breath, "he would dare force himself upon a woman?"

"As my mother put it, he is my husband so it is impossible for him to do such a thing," she answered.

Jasper lifted his head. "It doesn't matter if you're married or not! If a woman has no desire to lie with a man then that should be her choice, not his," he said angrily. Biting her lower lip, she let out a shaky sigh.

"I tried to leave him," she said softly.

Seeing her eyes cloud over with tears, he couldn't help but feel concerned for her. "Alice, what has he done? Besides trying to force himself upon you, what has he done?" he asked, almost pleading to know.

"He is truly evil, Jasper. He is the most evil man I know," she replied.

Jasper had her stand up and removed the scarf around her neck, seeing the bruises along her collarbone. His eyes were wide as he pulled her sleeves up to reveal more. "I'll kill him, dear god help me I will kill him!" he exclaimed angrily as he stared at the bruises. Alice grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Please don't say such things, please," she whispered softly.

She ran her hands over his arms. "I don't want to hear those words from you," she added.

"Alice, he will kill you if you stay," he answered.

"He will kill me if I try to go," she murmured.

Shaking his head slowly, Jasper placed his hands on her waist. "Do you trust me?" he asked. She stared at him curiously.

"With my life," she replied.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers. Alice kissed him back whole-heartedly, dragging her fingers through his hair. Pulling away, he kissed the bruises along her collarbone tenderly. "Then trust me, my love, trust me," he whispered. Pulling away, he brushed his nose against hers. "They might've fooled us and torn us apart once, but I shall be damned to Hell if it were to happen again," he told her.

"What are you planning?" she asked.

He ran his thumb along her jaw. "Have faith and trust me, I'll find out a way," he replied. Alice could see that he was serious when the clock chimed, breaking them out of their embrace.

"I have to go, he will be home," she told him.

"Wait for a letter, I will send one for you," he replied.

"Don't send a letter, he checks the mail that arrives," she told him.

"Just trust me, Alice, please. I need a few days, but I just need you to trust me," he answered.

Wrapping her scarf around her neck again, she nodded her head slowly. "I'll be waiting," she said softly. Walking over to him again, she pressed her lips against his in a tender kiss. "I love you, Jasper Whitlock," she whispered lovingly.

"And I love you Alice Brandon, for that's who you still are to me," he answered.

Smiling, she touched his cheek gently before leaving the house. Sitting down, Jasper ran his fingers through his hair before he started plotting on how he and Alice were going to escape their personal Hells and into their own paradise.

**Another Apology: i'm sorry everyone for this long of a wait again, but I was having trouble uploading on fanfictin and hopefully now I'll be able to update as frequently as before. :) again sorry everyone for the delay.**

**Arwennicole**


	7. A Plot

Chapter 7: A Plot

Jasper was limping down the stairs when Rosalie walked in. "Jasper, what on Earth are you doing?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm going down the stairs dear sister, what does it look like I'm doing?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"The doctor instructed no stairs," Rosalie replied.

"Where am I supposed to sleep then Rosalie? With the dogs in the parlor?" Jasper asked.

Rosalie shook her head slowly. "Besides, don't you have an actual child to take care of?" he added.

"She's with Emmett," she replied, "I came here to help you."

"What? Help me get ready for my usual boring day? No thank you Rosalie, I can clearly handle myself," he told her.

Rosalie stared at her brother. "Jasper are you trying to get rid of me?" she asked.

"No whatever gave you that idea?" Jasper replied sarcastically.

"You are practically pushing me out the door," she commented.

Shaking his head slowly, he couldn't help but laugh. "Are you seeing Maria today?" she asked.

"No, I'm not seeing Maria today, you sound like mother will you leave my personal life be?" he asked laughing.

"We just don't want you to end up alone," Rosalie assured him.

Jasper shook his head slowly. "I'll be alright," he answered. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Please stop worrying about me," he whispered. Rosalie patted her brother's arm with a small smile.

Later that day, Jasper was making his way down the street with a bag in hand. He left a note for his sister to find. Letting out a deep breath, he made his way over to the Volturi home, hoping that Alice had received his note.

Alice was standing in her room trying to pack what little she could. Biting her lower lip, she looked back at herself in the mirror at her long, brown hair that was cascading down her back. Walking over, she found a pair of scissors and let out a deep breath. Slowly, carefully she started cutting her hair off.

As soon as her hair was cut short, she removed her wedding and engagement rings, placing them on the desk with a letter she left for Demetri. All around the room she had all the gowns he had bought her scattered haphazardly on the floor. The necklaces, the earrings, all of her jewelry sat on the bed.

She was wearing her favorite dress, a simple pale purple dress that had a black belt around her waist, and a small dark purple jacket. This dress was special, Jasper bought it for her for her birthday before he went off to war. Around her neck was a gold chain that held the ring Jasper gave her when they first started courting. A small smile appeared on her face, knowing that this would be the last day she would be Alice Volturi.

She grabbed her suitcase that sat on the bed and hurried out of the room before Demetri could return home.

Hurrying outside, a smile appeared on her face when she saw Jasper across the street waiting for her. Hurrying across the street, she wrapped her arms tightly around him once she reached him. Jasper hugged her back, resting his forehead against the side of her head. "Let's go, we have a train to catch before they realize we're gone," he said softly.

"Alright," she answered.

He set her down when he noticed her hair was shorter. "You cut it…" he murmured. She nodded her head slowly.

"Yes…if we're going to start new somewhere, I just want to be able to live without someone recognizing who I am," she answered.

Jasper continued to stroke her hair with a small smile. "That's fine," he whispered. He kissed her tenderly. "My love you look so beautiful," he whispered. He held her hand as they made their way through the streets to the train station.

When they arrived at the train station, Jasper helped his love up on the train after giving the man all their belongings. "Our seats are over here," he told her as they sat down. They sat down and Alice held his hand tightly in hers. "We'll be alright," he assured her.

"I know," she said softly.

Jasper kissed the side of her head as he held her close. Alice closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. She watched as the train pulled out of the station and let out a deep breath as she closed her eyes tight. She was scared, scared of what would happen when Demetri read the letter she left.

Noticing her distress, he kissed her forehead softly. "It's alright, they won't find us," he whispered.

"I know," she answered.

He kissed the back of her hand with a small smile. "We can live our lives together, you and me," he said softly. Smiling, she pulled his head closer to hers and captured his lips with her own in a gentle, loving kiss. Jasper kissed her back, moving his hand over her arm.

Their journey was long and tedious. They would stop at other stations to pick up other passengers as well as drop off even more. The car they were sitting in used to be full, but it soon became empty with just the two of them. "Where are we going?" she asked softly.

"Biloxi, Mississippi," he replied.

Alice looked at him surprised. "Mississippi?" she asked.

"I remember that summer we spent before the war, the time we swam in the river," he murmured, hugging her close.

Smiling, she closed her eyes. "I remember that too," she whispered softly. She let out a deep breath, feeling like a weight was off her shoulders a little. "Oh Jasper, I just know our futures are going to be bright now," she said softly.

"They will be," he answered, kissing the top of her head, "I promise."

Back in Texas, Demetri was standing in his and his wife's room, staring at all the scattered clothing and jewelry. "What the…" he muttered, "Janine!"

"Yes Mr. Volturi," the maid answered, hurrying into the room.

"Where's Mrs. Volturi?" he demanded.

"I don't know sir, I had gone to the market, but she left something on the vanity for you," Janine replied fearfully.

Demetri saw the envelope on the vanity and waved the frightened girl away. Walking over, he picked the envelope up and began to read the letter that was inside.

__

My "Darling" Former Husband,

Just when you thought you could outsmart me and force me into the nightmare you call a "marriage". Now, you can keep your precious jewels and clothes, I don't want them. I am through being your trophy, your prize. If you want to know what is going on, speak to my lawyer since I have been granted a divorce from you.

Yes, you are reading this correctly, Demetri. I am leaving you, I have found someone better and you can never measure up to him, never. The divorce was finalized only a day ago, and for that I do have to thank. When you thought you were signing for a dress order, you were signing away the marriage. I am no longer yours to be had, even though you never had me.

Have a great life, Demetri, and you will never see me again.

Alice Brandon

His hands began to shake as he read the note several times. Suddenly, he grabbed a vase and threw it at the wall with a shout. "Leave me will she? I don't think so, she's mine! MINE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.


	8. Can't live on Love

Chapter 8: Can't live on Love

Alice was humming to herself with a bright smile on her face as she was strolling through Biloxi with a basket on her arm that had all the supplies she needed that day to fix dinner. She felt like she was on the top of the world. As she walked, she glanced down at the beautiful ring that graced her left hand.

It was a gold band that had two small solitaire diamonds with a rain drop shaped sapphire in the middle. A week after they arrived into their new hometown, Jasper proposed. It was the happiest day of her life to know that she was going to be spending the rest of her life with Jasper at long last.

Making her way home, Alice climbed the stairs and opened the door. Hanging her hat and coat up, she went into the kitchen to start supper, knowing Jasper would return home from searching for work at any minute. Until he found a job, they were living off all the money they had run away with. They knew they had enough to last them for awhile, but nothing that would be permanent.

Sighing softly, Alice started making stew when she heard the front door open. "I'm home," Jasper called to his fiancé.

"I'm in here," she answered.

Smiling, Jasper limped into the kitchen, kissing his fiancé's cheek softly. "Hello my love," he whispered.

"Hello," she answered smiling.

Jasper kissed her neck gently while staring at the dinner she was making. "Stew again?" he asked.

"Yes, this way we can keep a firm budget," Alice reassured him, "until you can find a better job."

Nodding his head slowly he let out a sigh. He kind of felt like a failure in a way. Here he was a soldier of war and he couldn't find a job that could bring money in to support him and the love of his life. The fact that they were on a really small budget, it made him feel even guiltier that he wasn't the whole man that he used to be.

Suddenly feeling like something was wrong, she looked over to see Jasper staring out the window with the saddest look in his eyes that she had ever seen. "Oh Jasper…" she whispered softly. Walking over, she wrapped her arms around his torso. "We'll be alright," she answered.

"The question is how long will it take before we are alright?" he asked.

He ran his hand over her knuckles with a heavy sigh. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you, but ever since we've arrived here in Biloxi we've hit nothing but bad luck, I can't find work. Not with this leg," he muttered. Reaching down, she rested her hand over his permanently disabled leg. "I'm only half a man now," he muttered.

"Jasper that's not true. You can still walk, you're not half a man my love," she told him, resting her forehead against the side of his head.

"I can't find anything, Alice. No one will take a chance on hiring me, they see me limp in and they shut me out," he answered.

He suddenly slammed his cane to the floor, making her gasp. "I wish this would end," he muttered. Biting her lower lip, she kneeled down in front of him.

"Jasper, you are the bravest, greatest man I have ever met in my life. I am proud to become your wife, no matter at what cost," she said softly.

She let out a sigh. "I can even get a job if that's what it takes," she answered. Jasper's eyes turned hard.

"No, I'm not going to let you do something that is my responsibility," he replied standing up.

Alice stood up with him. "Darling you can't do this alone, let me help you please," she said softly. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "We'll struggle, I'm sure there will be moments where we'll think if anything's worth this kind of torture, but I'm telling you now there is. Being with you, having a future with you. That's all I want," she explained.

Looking down at her, he stroked her face gently. "I'll be very proud to call you my husband, I am proud to call you my husband even though it's not official," she whispered. Resting her forehead against his back, she bit her lower lip. "Don't give up, please. I need you strength just as much as you need mine," she added.

Feeling her distress, he turned around slowly and hugged her tight. Alice hugged him back, burying her face into his neck. "I love you so much, please understand how much I truly love you," she whispered.

"I love you Alice, more than anything," he answered.

Sighing, she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "We'll be alright, Jasper, we'll be alright," she whispered softly. Nodding his head slowly in agreement he closed his eyes.

"We'll be alright," he finally agreed.

As tough things felt at the moment, they just knew that something would finally go their way. They were able to find each other again after so many lies and pain, they knew that they could get another stroke of luck. Alice sighed as she rested her head on her fiancé's chest. She loved him, she adored him. She always adored him since she was a child and she would love him for all of eternity.

Even though she and Demetri were a married couple, she had yet to tell Jasper they never consummated their marriage. Alice fought Demetri tooth and nail for him to never lay a hand on her. Just the thought of his hands on her body sent chills up her spine.

Feeling her shudder against him, Jasper rubbed her back gently in attempt to warm her. "Dinner smells great," he told her softly. Smiling, Alice gave his hands a squeeze.

"Hungry now?" she asked.

"Extremely," he replied chuckling.

Leaning forward, Jasper pressed his lips against hers again, hugging her close. Alice kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck with a smile. When they finally pulled away, Jasper sat at the table and Alice placed their stew bowls on the table. "And we have enough firewood to last the night," she said softly.

"Good," he murmured.

He reached across the table, he entwined his fingers with hers. "I had no idea what I was signing up for when I wanted to join the war," he said softly, "now I'm wondering if that was worth it." Biting her lower lip, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Jasper, as much as we want to, we can't look back at the decisions we made. We have to concentrate on now and our future," she explained.

She kissed his knuckles gently. "I told you before, you are the bravest man I have ever known and I'm proud to become your wife," she whispered. Smiling, Jasper kissed her knuckles in return.

"I love you," he told her.

"And I love you, that's why we're going to make it through this," she said softly.

The couple smiled at each other before they enjoyed their dinner in silence.


	9. True Feelings

Chapter 9: True Feelings

Alice was sitting in the den of hers and Jasper's house, sewing up on of his jackets. She was so proud of him, he finally found an employer that was willing to give him a chance on a job, despite his leg. He was working at a factory, it was a dangerous job and Alice was afraid of the job he had, but it was 'better than nothing' as he always put it.

Sighing softly, she held his jacket up to check her design and smiled a little. She hoped that she could open up her own dress shop, just the idea of it made her face shine with happiness. She looked up when the door opened and Jasper came home, covered in dirt and sweat from his long day at work. "Jasper…" she said softly.

"I'm alright darlin," he answered as he slowly sat down.

Biting her lower lip, she stood behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders. "How did it go today?" she asked.

"Not so well, darling, I wish I could say it was going better," he replied with a sigh.

He lowered his head, pressing his hand against his forehead. "What have I done?" he muttered softly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, resting her forehead against the side of his head.

"Alice, all I wanted was to be with you, but that just seems like a struggle in itself," he replied.

He rested his hands over hers, letting out a heavy sigh. "I just don't get it," he murmured.

"This world is hard, Jasper. This world can be so cruel, but we'll persevere, we can do it," she answered.

"You deserve more," he whispered.

"All I want is you," she answered.

She kissed the side of his head, closing her eyes. "Come on, I'll draw you a nice hot bath," she told him. Smiling a little, he followed his fiancé up the stairs.

After Alice left him alone to relax, she went back downstairs to prepare dinner. She smiled a little as she looked at the engagement ring. She couldn't wait to marry Jasper, it was going to be like a dream come true.

A little while later, she heard Jasper limp down the stairs. "I have supper ready," she said smiling, placing the food on the table.

"It smells great," he answered, kissing her cheek.

Alice smiled as he sat down in the chair after he had her sit first. "How was the factory?" she asked.

"Very difficult work, at least it's work," he answered.

"You'll find something else," she murmured.

Jasper shrugged a little. "I'm not getting my hopes up darlin," he answered. Reaching across the table, she placed her hand in his.

"Jazz, don't give up hope," she whispered.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Why in God's name do you ever want to marry me?" he asked. She smiled at him, kissing his knuckles.

"It's because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my days with you," she replied smiling.

Jasper let out a sigh. "I don't deserve you," he murmured.

"Yes, you do," she answered.

Lifting her hand to his lips, he kissed her knuckles softly. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," he answered, smiling back at her.

Back in Texas, Demetri was watching his lawyer scan over the papers in his hands. "These are legitimate divorce papers, Mr. Volturi. I'm sorry but your marriage has been dissolved," his lawyer informed. The young man's face turned red.

"No piece of paper dissolves a marriage, only God himself dissolves a marriage," he muttered, standing up.

He grabbed his hat off the desk. "Mr. Volturi, you are not legally married to her anymore, I'm sure you could find a better suitable wife," his lawyer answered.

"That was a suitable wife, she is still my wife," Demetri snapped as he stormed out of his office.

Walking home, Demetri slammed the door closed to the house, forcing the maid to jump with a slight gasp. "Get out of here!" he snapped. The woman dashed upstairs without another word, her face showing fear all over it.

Sitting down in the den, he fumed over what his lawyer had told him. His marriage was legally dissolved, he was now in the eyes of society a bachelor once again. This had nothing to do with the fact his marriage was over, no. It was the fact he was humiliated, Alice made him a fool to society. He could practically hear the laughter from all his business friends and co-workers. The man who couldn't hold his wife, couldn't make her happy. "She's a fool! A damned fool at that," he hissed under his breath. Standing up, he went upstairs.

Walking into the bedroom, he looked around to see if she left any sort of clue of where she had gone. Searching the room, he only found more jewelry she had dumped on the floor as she made her getaway. "The fool, the whore!" he hissed as he stormed around the room, "I gave her everything. Money, clothes, jewelry! Everything a woman would dream of."

He continued pacing the room like a mad man, pulling drawers apart as he searched for any sort of clue. "The jezebel couldn't even give herself to the man she was married to," he muttered. He remembered that horrible night as if it had just happened. How she fought and screamed at him as he tried to consummate their marriage, a task he was never able to complete.

Demetri had married this woman, her parents promising she had never been touched. That was how he liked his women, untouched. The fact he had an innocent bride made him smile in glee at the idea, but then she cried and screamed at him when he tried to take her on their wedding night. He seemed to recall how she bit his lip when he tried kissing her. She bit hard enough that she made him bleed, which only led to a scuffle. He still couldn't figure out how she locked him out of their room that night.

Just thinking about the embarrassment made his face turn beet red with anger. "She was mine and she still is mine. No piece of paper will tell me otherwise!" he snapped before he stormed out of the room.

Walking downstairs, he grabbed his jacket off the hook, leaving the house without another word. He made his way down the street to the nearest bar where he would drink himself into a stupor while plotting on how he would find his Alice again.

Back in Biloxi, Alice was walking with Jasper as they enjoyed one of his rare days off. "How is your leg?" she asked.

"It's alright darlin I promise," he told her.

Smiling softly, he kissed her cheek, making her smile. "When should we get married?" she asked. Chuckling, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"We can get married whenever you want to. I'm happy as long as you are," he replied.

"Aw Jasper," she said smiling, resting her head on his shoulder.

She wrapped her arm around his back. "I would like to get married as soon as possible," she said softly. Feeling elated at what she was saying, he hugged her close.

"When would that be?" he asked.

Alice hummed softly as she thought about it. Before he could react, his bride-to-be let out a shriek of excitement, bouncing around. "Spring is coming soon! Oh my love wouldn't it be amazing to get married just as the flowers are blooming?" she asked excitedly. Jasper couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. "Just imagine it! Oh I can just picture it," she told him bouncing around.

"Careful, you'll hurt yourself," he answered, chuckling at her.

"I'm just so excited, what do you say Jasper? The first day of spring?" she asked.

Seeing the excitement in her eyes, he nodded his head slowly. "I agree, spring would be the perfect time to get married," he replied. Letting out another shriek, she threw her arms around his neck. The impact knocked him off his feet, making him stumble back into the wall. "Oh! I'm sorry are you hurt?" she asked, pulling back.

"I'm alright, I'm alright," he answered, smiling.

He rested his forehead against hers. "As long as I'm with you I'm just fine," he assured her softly. Smiling, she rested her hands on his chest.

"I can't wait to finally be your wife," she said softly.

"I can't wait to finally be your husband," he murmured, "I'll try to be the best husband for you."

Smiling, she touched his cheek gently. "You already are," she whispered softly. Resting his hand over hers, he kissed her gently while keeping his arm around her back. Pulling away, he grabbed his discarded cane from the ground and the two of them started strolling down the block again, this time planning their upcoming nuptials.

**Author's Note: Okay I promise this time I will work harder on updating. Again thank you everybody for your support. As for my book the plot and everything is top secret until it is completed. Thank you everyone again for your patience and support! Please review if you want I enjoy reading them hehe. Thank you so much again everyone for your patience. *smiles***

**Arwennicole**


	10. A Loving Night

Chapter 10: A Loving Night

Alice was humming to herself as she was knitting up another scarf for Jasper since he had torn another one from work. The winters in Mississippi were harsh, and with money coming in slowly it was almost difficult to stay warm. With the fire going, the young woman hummed happily to herself as she held up her finished product, happy with the outcome when she heard the door swing open from the wind. "Jasper?" she called as she got up.

Walking around the corner, she saw her husband-to-be stumbling in to try to close the door. Hurrying over, she closed the door with a small smile, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. "How did you do today?" she asked.

"It was the same darlin," he replied with a sigh.

Alice smiled as she pressed her lips to his. "Look what I made for you!" she said excitedly as she held up the scarf she made. Jasper smiled to see the excitement on her face.

"It's great Alice," he said smiling.

He took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck a couple of times. "Warm," he commented.

"Exactly, Merry Christmas," she told him as she stood up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his.

Jasper kissed her back, moving his hand along her back before pulling away. "You know what we should do?" she asked.

"Hmm tell me," he answered, wrapping his arms tighter around her.

The pixie-like girl giggled excitedly as she danced out of his embrace. "We should get married soon, and I mean really soon," she told him. Chuckling at her excitement, he removed the scarf from around his neck.

"How soon are you talking darlin?" he asked.

Alice was beaming. "How about when the snow calms?" she asked, gesturing outside. He raised his eyebrow at her curiously.

"In the middle of winter?" he asked as he sat down, placing his cane on the table in front of him.

"Yes, they say rain brings good luck well snow is frozen rain couldn't that bring good luck too?" she asked as she sat on the arm of the chair.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Besides I don't want to wait anymore, I want to be with you in every way possible," she added. Jasper smiled, moving his fingers along her arm.

"I agree," he answered, looking up at her.

The young woman let out a shriek of excitement, jumping off the chair. "This will be the greatest day of our lives! Imagine it Jasper, imagine it," she told him excitedly as she held onto his hands. Jasper chuckled softly.

"It'll be incredible because I'll be promising my life to you," he answered.

Her eyes sparkled as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. Jasper kissed her back, resting his hand on the side of her neck. "Besides, I would finally like to say you are my wife officially even though this town already believes we are," he added. She laughed, clapping her hands as she bounced up and down.

"So much planning to do! I have so much to do before the storm lets up," she stated before dashing upstairs.

Watching her go, he shook his head slowly with a slight chuckle before he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small band that he made at the factory. It wasn't fancy, it was just a platinum band he made from a rode that he had to take apart. After making sure it wouldn't cut her finger, he was able to put a simple engraving inside the ring 'Even death won't separate us'. Smiling, he placed the ring back in his pocket and let out a sigh with a slight chuckle when he could her his bride-to-be dancing around upstairs.

Up in their room, Alice was opening her closet, taking out the wedding gown she had made herself. It was beautiful, elegant, and the dress of her dreams. It wasn't overly fancy, not with the money they had, but it was everything she could imagine when she married Jasper. Standing in front of the full-length mirror, she held the dress up to herself as she tried to imagine what she should do with her hair that was to her shoulders again.

Smiling, she started swaying back and forth, humming to herself to the music playing in her head as she pictured her wedding day with Jasper all over again, bringing back simpler, happier times they had before time was stolen from them.

_Alice was laughing, running through the forest. "Alice! You can't hide from me!" Jasper called after her. Giggling like crazy, she hid behind a tree trying to muffle her laughs when she could hear Jasper get closer. "Ah ha! Found you!" he announced, making her shriek in surprise but skip away from him when he tried to grab her._

_"Ha, ha, you can't catch me," she said beaming._

_Jasper grinned at her, his green eyes growing a little darker before he chased her again. Alice hid up a tree, being careful not to tear her dress. "Alice, where are you darlin?" she heard her love call to her. Just as he was right under the branch she was on, she was able to slide down and onto his back easily._

_He stumbled forward before he hit the ground, but they were both laugh. "No fair," he told her as he turned around and started tickling her sides. Alice shrieked with laughter, trying to move away from him. He moved on top of her, pinning her arms above her head._

_"Alright, you caught me, you caught a pixie," she quipped._

_Jasper chuckled lightly. "I did," he answered._

_"And now dear sir, what wish would you like me to grant you?" she asked smiling._

_She watched as he looked to be pondering her question. "I wish for you to be with me forever," he replied. Smiling softly, she was able to free one of her hands and rested it on his cheek._

_"Wish granted," she answered softly._

_Jasper smiled softly at her before he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, lovingly. Alice kissed him back whole-heartedly, moving her fingers through his hair._

Alice snapped out of her daydream and let out a sigh. "Seemed like such a long time ago now," she murmured softly to herself. Shaking her head to erase the horrible memories, she refused to let her mother's horrible deeds to take over this upcoming occasion.

The next evening, the snow slowed down and it was the perfect time for Jasper and Alice to finally have their longtime dreams to come true. Jasper was standing in the chapel that was outside of the town in his military uniform. The priest was standing beside him with a small smile. "Are we ready?" he asked.

"As soon as our witnesses come," Jasper replied.

As if on cue, the doors opened and the young man grinned from ear to ear. "You're lucky we were coming to visit you," Rosalie told her twin, hugging him tight. Jasper hugged her back, letting out a sigh.

"Do mother and father know where you are?" he asked.

"Nope, they don't suspect a thing," Emmett replied as he patted his shoulder.

Jasper smiled, letting out a sigh. "I just don't want them getting mixed up in this," he murmured, "what about…" Rosalie shook her head slowly, cutting her twin off.

"Jasper, no bad news. Not today," she insisted, patting his arm.

Nodding his head slowly, he let out a deep breath as they prepared for the ceremony. "Are we ready to begin?" the priest asked.

"Yes we are sir," Jasper replied.

They looked over to see Alice making her way up the aisle and Jasper felt the air leave his lungs. Her hair had curls hanging down by her chin and a handmade flower tiara sat on the top of her head. Her dress had laced sleeves and bodice with a laced belt around her waist. The rest of the gown flowed around her like a princess, she was a princess to him. She was everything and knowing that he was finally getting this chance to be with her forever made his heart miss several beats.

Alice was smiling brightly as she reached Jasper, holding onto his hands after handing Rosalie her bouquet of orchids that she had been growing upstairs in hers and Jasper's extra bedroom. The priest started the ceremony, but the two lovers were too lost in each other to pay much attention to what he was saying. They were able to come out of their daydreams when the priest mentioned their vows. "Do you Major Jasper Franklin Whitlock take Mary Alice Brandon to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" the priest asked.

Jasper smiled, giving her hands a gentle squeeze. "I will," he answered, "but not even death would keep us apart." Alice smiled, feeling tear gather in her eyes.

"And do you Mary Alice Brandon take Major Jasper Franklin Whitlock to be your lawful wedding husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and obey him for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" the priest asked.

Letting out the breath she didn't realize she was holding she nodded as she gripped his hands. "I will, but death would never keep us apart," she answered. Jasper smiled, moving his thumbs over her wrists. As the priest blessed the rings, Jasper held her hand up and began slipping the ring onto her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed. I promise my heart, my soul, my future, and my life," he vowed.

Alice smiled as she took the ring she had made for him and slipped it over his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed. I promise my heart, my soul, my future, and my life," she vowed in return. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in their seats with huge smiles on their faces.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride," the priest informed.

Feeling like the whole world lifted off his shoulder, Jasper placed his hand on the side of Alice's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Alice kissed him back, her hands moving up his arms. Pulling away from their kiss, the two started laughing as he lifted her up in his arms and started swinging her around in circles. For the first time in months, Jasper forgot all about the constant nagging pain in his leg, he had his Alice in his arms. They were finally married and the weren't about to let anyone tear them apart ever again.

While they couple celebrated their union, Emmett was holding Rosalie's hand with a comforting smile. Rosalie was smiling back as she rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh as she looke at her brother and new sister-in-law, both had worry and concern in their own eyes. They were grateful and happy that Jasper and Alice were finally happy, they just hoped that no one would try to ruin it again. Except for now, they forced back their concerns as they got up and congratulated the couple. "Well, it's almost Christmas in a few hours, Merry Christmas," Emmett said with a grin. Jasper grinned as he shook his brother-in-law's hand.

"Merry Christmas," he answered.

He held Alice close to him and kissed the top of her head before they went back to the Whitlock home to celebrate.


	11. One Year Later

Chapter 11: One Year Later

A year had passed since Jasper and Alice's perfect wedding and they were still happier than ever. Jasper's job still offered them little, but it didn't matter to them anymore. As long as they had enough for them to have food on their table, clothes on their backs, and a roof over their heads, they were happy.

One day while Jasper was at work, Alice was at home, bringing out tea she brought out tea for her guests in the parlor. "Here we are ladies," she stated smiling as she placed the tea down.

"Do you have any chamomile?" one of her guests asked.

"Yes, here we are Olivia," Alice replied smiling, "I usually don't care for it but it's been helping my queasy stomach."

The young woman sat down with a sigh. "Oh dear, you aren't falling ill are you?" her other guest, Laura, asked.

"No, not now. It only affects me during certain parts of the day," Alice replied.

She simply waved her hand. "Nothing to worry about I'm sure," she insisted with a small smile. The two women looked at her before looking back at the young woman.

"Alice, how many times have you felt ill during these certain times?" Laura asked.

The young woman shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it's normally just in the morning and sometimes in the evening depending on what I had for supper," she replied. Again the women glanced at each other. "What?" she asked curiously.

"Alice, how long has this been happening?" Laura asked.

"Well…just about a week, why what could be wrong with me?" Alice asked, panic showing in her eyes as she stood up from her seat.

Olivia just laughed softly, shaking her head slowly as she gestured for Alice to sit back down. "There's nothing wrong with you," she assured her.

"Then…why were you staring at me so funny?" Alice asked, crossing her arms over her chest, slightly offended that the women were still laughing a little.

Laura smiled softly. "Olivia and I believe that you are with child," she replied. The room fell silence once those words left her mouth. Alice was sitting on the sofa with wide eyes as the words slowly sunk in.

"With child?" she asked softly.

"Yes, not quite showing but you are with child," Laura replied, "Olivia and I both know exactly what you are talking about because we had gone through it."

Sinking back, she let out a deep breath when her hand immediately went to her stomach. "A baby…" she whispered, her heart speeding up the more she thought about it. A smile appeared on her face as an image of a beautiful baby boy with big green eyes and curly blond hair flashed in front of her eyes. All of a sudden her world felt like it was in the right place, everything was perfect in the world as it sank in that she could be carrying a life within her.

The two women saw her eyes well up with tears and they sat beside her. "Are these happy tears?" Olivia asked.

"Extremely happy," Alice replied with a smile, "far from expected, but a happy surprise nonetheless."

"As all babies are," Laura said smiling.

Letting out a deep breath, Alice stared at hers and Jasper's wedding picture that sat on the mantelpiece of their fireplace. Just knowing that this baby was a creation from hers and Jasper's undying love for each other made more tears well up in her eyes. "I have figure out a way to tell Jasper," she commented. The two women laughed at her sudden excitement.

"I would speak to a doctor first before you get too excited," Olivia told her.

Alice shook her head slowly. "No, now that you pointed it out to me I can just feel it. I am carrying a baby, I'm expecting! I'm going to have a child," she said excitedly. Smiling at her, they decided to leave for her to prepare to tell Jasper the news.

When evening fell, Alice was standing in the parlor with a box in her hands. She was nervous, extremely nervous about what to tell her husband. She hoped he was going to be just as happy about having a baby as she was. Even though their budget was already so tight, she hoped that when the baby was older they could afford more. She had it all figured out in her head of what to do for the first year of their child's life, but for now she just wanted her husband to be just as thrilled.

Sitting down, she fiddled with the ribbon on the box in front of her when she heard the door to the house open. "Darlin, I'm home," he called.

"I'm in here," she replied.

Limping into the parlor, he saw his wife sitting on the sofa with a box in her hand. "Good evening my love," he greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Hello," she answered smiling softly.

Jasper smiled at her, stroking her hair that had grown past her shoulders again. He looked at the box in her arms. "What is this?" he asked curiously as he sat down beside her. Smiling, she turned to face him.

"This…is for you," she told him.

Jasper gave her a quizzical look before looking at the box she placed in his hands. "Open it," she said anxiously. Chuckling softly to see the excited look on her face.

"Alright," he answered.

Removing the ribbon on the box, he opened it to find a blanket inside the box. "A blanket?" he asked, raising his eyebrow, "you shouldn't have." Alice laughed a little, taking the blanket from him.

"Jasper…this was mine when I was a baby. My mother gave this to me to wrap my baby in," she explained to him gently, hoping he would catch on.

Jasper stared at her for a second, but then it sank in. "Alice…are you saying…" he trailed off. Nodding her head slowly, she bit her lower lip.

"We're having a baby. I did go to the doctor after the girls begged me to, just to make sure and it's true. We're having a baby in the summer," she explained.

He was silent after that, staring at the blanket in his hands. "I know this is unexpected and we're not even financially stable to have a baby. I have done a lot of thinking and…" she started when he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Kissing him back, she rested her hands on his chest.

"A baby is a wonderful thing, wonderful, this is truly great," he told her as he hugged her tight.

Alice hugged him back with happy tears in her eyes. "I love you so much," he added, resting his forehead against the side of her head.

"I love you too, more than anything in this world," she replied.

Pulling away, Jasper leaned forward and pressed kisses to her still flat stomach. Alice moved her fingers through his hair, resting her forehead against the top of his head. "This will be the most loved child in the world," he murmured, hugging her close.

"This baby will be very loved," she answered softly.

They cuddled on the sofa, their hands clasped over her stomach as they both daydreamed of what their child would look like.

Back in Texas however, Demetri was obviously frustrated and shoved everything off his desk. "It is impossible for a person to disappear off the face of the earth!" he snapped. A private detective was sitting in front of him with a terrified expression on his face.

"M-M-Mr. Volturi…there is just n-n-no record of any Mary Alice Brandon in any city here," he insisted.

"Then branch out! I want to find my wife!" Demetri snapped as he grabbed the man by the collar, lifting him up from his chair.

The detective stared at him with wide, fearful eyes. "What use are you if you can't even do your pathetic job right!" he snapped, throwing him back in the chair, "get out!" The detective got out and ran out of the room.

"I had warned you about that detective, no spine whatsoever," a voice commented in the corner of the room.

Demetri glared at the corner. "And you think you could do better?" he demanded. A man stepped out from the shadows with an evil half-grin on his face. He had shoulder length blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, deep blue eyes, he was wearing black boots, and a business suit as if he were at a regular meeting.

"I assure you Mr. Volturi that when I promise my client that I will find the person they are looking for, I find that person," he answered.

Demetri just stared at the man in front of him. "Well Mr. Hunter, you have a year to find her," he instructed.

"Mr. Volturi, I'll find her in less than a year," Mr. Hunter told him shaking his hand with a chuckle.

Demetri shook his hand back, but then looked at the picture of Alice in her bridal gown on their wedding day. "You will be mine again Alice, that's all you'll ever be is mine," he hissed.


	12. The Planning

Chapter 12: The Planning

Alice was smiling happily as she was sitting in the rocking chair, knitting little booties while resting her hand over her growing stomach, jumping slightly when she felt a slight kick. "Easy there little one, mama can feel you," she said softly to her unborn child.

Smiling she continued to caress her slight baby bump before standing up from her rocking chair slowly. Sighing, she made her way into the other room to check on her husband when she stopped in her tracks. "Jasper…" she started slowly when she saw her husband standing in the middle of the room with a proud smile on his face. In front of him was a hand crafted bassinet.

"I just finished it," he told her.

"Jasper…it's so beautiful," she whispered.

Standing beside the bassinet, she moved her fingers over the hand carved stars and moons over the edge. "My father made a bassinet for my mother, it's really a Whitlock tradition that for every first pregnancy the husband creates a bassinet for the child. What a surprise my father had when he found out that there were two of us instead of one," he commented. Alice laughed a little.

"I'm sure it was a shock for him," she answered smiling.

"I even put in the blankets you made into it already," he said, gesturing to the blankets she had made.

Alice smiled brightly as she ran her fingers over the blankets. "This is wonderful Jasper," she whispered.

"I try darlin," he murmured, kissing the back of her shoulder as he stood behind her.

He rested his hands over her stomach, smiling as he felt a small kick against his hand. "Did you make a second one just in case there are two?" she asked. Chuckling, he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"This bassinet is big enough to fit two babies if there are more than one," he replied smiling.

Sighing happily, Alice leaned back against her husband's chest. "I'm so happy Jasper," she said softly.

"I'm glad, I'm very glad to hear that," he answered.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm just as happy, knowing that you are in my arms," he said softly. Kissing her forehead once more, he let her go.

"I saw something that would be absolutely adorable for the baby," she told him.

"What is that?" he asked.

He couldn't help but chuckle as his wife tried her best to skip over to a little box that sat on the other chair. "Careful darlin," he told her.

"Oh the baby enjoys it," she replied, waving her hand dismissively.

Laughing while shaking his head a little, he watched as she opened the box and pulled out a little white outfit. "White love?" he asked curiously.

"Yes white, it's a christening gown," she said smiling.

Smiling, Jasper held the little white gown in his hands. "It came with a bonnet and little booties. Before you ask, I was able to get a wonderful deal on this," she told him.

"What…" he started.

Alice bit her lower lip. "I sold the necklaces Demetri gave me," she murmured softly.

"You sold them?" he asked.

"I know it was at last resort, but with it being about the baby I thought the money for the necklaces could've been used for the baby," she replied.

She started twisting her wedding ring around on her finger nervously. "So…are you angry?" she asked. Staring at the gown in his hands, he shook his head slowly.

"No, I'm not angry. It's for the baby, the baby deserves everything we could give him or her," he replied.

Alice smiled before he pressed his lips to hers. Kissing him back, she rested her hand on the side of his neck before pulling away. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you," he answered.

Feeling elated, Alice put the gown back into the box before there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" she asked curiously. Shrugging a little, he grabbed his cane that was resting on the back of the sofa and went to see who was at the door.

Making his way to the door, Jasper looked through the peephole. "Mrs. Johnson," he commented, opening the door, "Mrs. Johnson hello."

"Hello Mr. Whitlock, I am here to check on Mrs. Whitlock's progress," the woman informed them as she walked into the house.

Her big grey eyes widened even more when she saw Alice standing in the parlor. "Mrs. Whitlock what have I told you about being on your feet? You should be resting," she scolded lightly.

"I can only sit so much Mrs. Johnson," Alice replied as she rested her hand in the middle of her back.

"Well sit, sit, you haven't been climbing stairs I hope," the older woman commented.

"No stairs," Alice replied truthfully.

"No of course she hasn't been climbing up the stairs," Jasper commented with a slight grin.

Alice bit her lower lip to keep herself from giggling. She might not have been climbing stairs, but it didn't stop her husband from carrying her up the stairs. "The baby will be sleeping in a separate room?" Mrs. Johnson asked.

"Um no the baby will be sleeping in our room," Jasper replied, "easier access for us to get to the baby when it cries in the night."

"You will be getting up with the baby?" Mrs. Johnson asked incredulously.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Yes ma'am, Alice will need help," he replied.

"I have never heard of a husband who takes care of the baby," Mrs. Johnson muttered under her breath.

"Is there a problem with the fact I want to be part of my child's life?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I meant no offense Mr. Whitlock, usually it would only be the wives who watch the children with the help from a nanny," she replied a she continued her appointment with Alice.

Shaking his head slowly, he stood behind his wife, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I'd like to be part of my child's life from the moment they are born," he told her.

"You are not allowed in the room Mr. Whitlock," Mrs. Johnson stated sternly.

"I think that's my decision," he replied.

"No, no men are allowed in the birthing room. You are not allowed to see it," she answered.

Alice gave her husband's hands a squeeze to get him to not argue with the woman. "We will see," he said before dropping the subject.

That night, Jasper had carried his wife upstairs for the night and was lying back against the headboard of the bed while his wife was preparing for bed. "Jasper, I do not think it would be a good idea if you were in the room when I have the baby," she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"It could be gruesome, scarring even to a man," she replied.

Shaking his head slowly, he twisted his ring around on his finger. "Alice, I fought in a war, I have seen gruesome scenes," he told her. Standing up, he walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her disappearing waist. "You'll need me Alice," he said softly, kissing the back of her shoulder. Sighing softly, she rested her hands over his.

"We will see Jasper," she said softly.

Smiling, Jasper kissed the side of her head before leading his wife to their bed. Feeling exhaustion take over, she got into bed and curled up against her husband's side. "What do you think it'll look like?" she asked smiling. Jasper smiled as he ran his hand over her back. "What are you hoping for?" she added.

"I'd like a daughter and I hope she'll look just like you," he replied.

"I'm surprised you wouldn't want a son," she murmured.

Shaking his head slowly, he moved his fingers through her hair. "I would like a daughter, a son would be great to have as well because when our daughter is older we would have a son who would help me fight the men off," he replied, making her laugh. Smiling, he continued to caress her stomach. "I just want a healthy child," he murmured.

"As do I," she answered softly.

Jasper kissed her tenderly before they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Unforgettable Moments

Chapter 13: Unforgettable Moments

The months went by and the couple continued preparing for their child's arrival. Alice's stomach grew and Jasper hardly let her do anything. Even though she insisted that she was fully capable of doing a few chores, Jasper insisted on doing everything for her.

Towards the end of the pregnancy her pregnancy, Alice was sitting down on the sofa with her hands over her large stomach, feeling a kick. "Jasper, I'm extremely bored my love," she told him with a sigh. Standing up, she waddled into the kitchen to find a huge mess that her husband had made as he attempted to make lunch. "Jasper," she giggled, her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, thought I'd at least try with the cooking," he answered.

"How sweet Jasper, but let me do this," she insisted.

Walking over, she kissed his cheek before she started making lunch for the two of them. "How are you feeling?" he asked, his hands over her stomach.

"I'm getting anxious, my stomach's getting too large for my body," she quipped making her husband laugh.

Jasper kissed the back of her shoulder. "The baby will be here before you know it," he answered.

"You my dear husband have been telling me that since I was five months along," she teased.

Smiling, he kissed the top of her head before letting her go. Alice closed her eyes, resting her hand over her stomach with a small whimper. "It's too early," she whispered.

"Alice?" Jasper called walking into the kitchen.

Looking over her shoulder, she put on her best smile. "Sorry, it's ready," she told him. Walking over, he noticed that she was only putting on her fake smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked, resting his hand on her cheek.  
"Nothing, nothing for you to worry about," she replied.

She rested her hand on his cheek. "I promise," she murmured. Smiling, Jasper pressed a kiss to her forehead before they sat down to enjoy the meal she made for them.

After everything was cleaned up, Alice was sitting down to finish knitting the blanket she was making for the baby. Jasper sat down, setting his cane on the table beside him with a sigh. "Jasper you shouldn't take too much time off work," she told her husband.

"I'll be alright love," he answered.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Hopefully I can find something better where I can work decent hours, get decent pay, and see my family," he told her. Alice smiled softly as she sat beside her husband on the couch. "You'll do great with everything," she answered smiling.

Jasper kissed her forehead softly. Alice wrapped her arms tightly around her husband's waist, resting her head on his chest. Smiling, he moved his hand up and down her back. "You are my world, you and our baby," he said softly, resting his hand on her stomach. She pressed a kiss to his chest.

"As you are my world," she answered.

She tilted her head up to look at him. Smiling, Jasper rested his hand on her cheek and kissed her tenderly. Alice kissed him back, resting her hand on the side of his neck. Jasper nuzzled her neck gently as he hugged her close to him. Alice closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest.

Later that night, as they were sleeping peacefully in their bed, Alice woke up to the sound of thunder. Smiling, she carefully got up from bed and made her way over to the balcony. She loved the sound of thunderstorms, they were magnificent. She especially loved watching the lightning from her balcony. She rested her hands over her stomach with a smile when she felt a kick.

Letting out a deep breath, she continued to caress her stomach when she felt another twinge of pain. Whimpering softly, she gripped the rail in front of her. "No, it's too soon, it's too soon," she whispered. She kept her hand on her stomach as the pain passed. Swallowing hard, she looked back at the bedroom to see her husband standing there.

"Alice, are you in labor?" he asked.

Shaking her head slowly, she swallowed hard. "It's too soon for me to be going into labor," she replied. She let out another gasp when she felt another sharp pain go through her. Hurrying over, Jasper held onto her as she started collapsing to the floor.

"I've got you love, I've got you," he murmured.

Alice was gripping the front of her husband's shirt as he carried her back to the room. "I'm going to call the midwife," he told her.

"No! No don't leave me," she begged, grabbing his arm.

"I'm right here," he answered.

Alice gasped softly, gripping his arm again. "It's gotten worse all night," she told him sobbing. Jasper hushed her as he stroked her hair.

"It's alright darlin, it's alright," he answered.

Alice gasped softly. "I have to push," she told him sobbing.

"Already?" he asked.

Alice nodded and Jasper had no choice but to look. "Alright, darlin, you need to push the baby is coming," he told her. Nodding, she let out a gasp as she started pushing. Crying out, she gripped the sheets under her.

After pushing a few times, Jasper's eyes widened as he held a screaming, wriggling child in his hands. "It's a boy," he told her with tears in his eyes, "we have a son Alice." Alice cried tears of happiness as she looked at her newborn son.

"He's so beautiful," she whispered tearfully as she stroked her son's cheek.

Jasper smiled as he was cleaning their wriggling, wailing son when Alice let out a gasp. "Jasper!" she called, "I have to push again."

"What?" he asked, surprised.

Placing their son into his bassinet, he hurried over to his wife. "I have to push again," she replied crying softly.

"It's alright darlin, it's alright," he told her.

Letting out a gasp, she started pushing again.

After another several pushes, Alice fell back gasping for air when she heard another baby's screams. "It's a girl, love, a girl," he told her smiling. He showed his wife their daughter and Alice smiled as she held her tiny hand.

"Hello precious, oh look at you," she cooed softly as she stared at her child.

Jasper smiled as he took his daughter over and like her twin he started cleaning her off. The babies were still wailing and crying, not liking the new wide world they had been delivered in.

Sitting beside his wife, he handed their son to her before he sat beside her with their daughter. "They need names," he murmured. Alice smiled as she looked at their son.

"Jack for our son," she murmured, holding his tiny hand in hers.

The baby let out a little noise, stretching out in his mother's arms. Smiling, Alice kissed his forehead tenderly. "What about our daughter?" she asked smiling.

"What about Emmalie?" he asked.

Alice looked at the sleeping baby girl in her husband's arms. "It's perfect," she said softly. Alice smiled as they were leaning back against the pillows, looking at their children. Snuggling up against her husband's shoulder, they fell asleep with their newborn children in their arms.


	14. Nightmares

Chapter 14: Nightmares

Alice sighed as she placed the twins down for their naps. Jack was as peaceful as his father, but Emmalie was as wild and energetic as her mother. "Get some sleep my darlings," she cooed to her children. Leaning forward, she kissed them both before lying down on the master bed.

With a sigh, she wrapped her arm on her waist, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Except, instead of her usual peaceful dreams, nightmares filled her mind…

_Alice was looking at herself in the mirror, seeing herself in her over extravagant wedding gown. She loved beautiful frilly things, but even this was almost not her taste. Biting her lower lip, she stared at the wedding ring on her finger letting out a shaky breath. Looking up she heard the door open and saw her new husband standing there. "Demetri, I'm not ready," she murmured._

_"You've been up here alone for an hour," he answered, closing the door behind him._

_Her heart was racing as he walked up behind her, running his hand along her waist and her hip. She chewed on her bottom lip, she could almost taste blood in her mouth. "You're so beautiful," he told her. She could smell the whisky on his breath, making her gag a little. Reaching up, Demetri undid her hair before turning her around. "Now…to claim my bride," he commented._

_Before he could kiss her, Alice shoved him back with a shriek. Feeling the near lightning feeling going through her cheek, her head jerked to the side as she held her hand up to the cheek he smacked. "Is that how you're going to play?" he snapped, grabbing her arms._

_"Get off me!" she exclaimed._

_Alice let out a cry of fear of surprise when he tossed her on the bed. "Now to claim my bride," he repeated before trying to climb on her. Reaching up with her hand, she dug her nails into his face before she rolled out from under him and ran from the room. Running into the guestroom, she slammed the door closed. "ALICE OPEN THIS DOOR! ALICE!" Demetri shouted. Sobbing softly, she collapsed to her knees with tears falling down her face._

Alice woke up with a gasp and felt tears on her cheeks. "Alice, darling?" a voice called, forcing her to open her eyes. Looking up, she saw her husband over her. "What's the matter? Are you alright?" Jasper asked her.

"Hold me, just hold me," she whispered, hugging him tight.

Complying with her plea, he wrapped his arms around his wife, hugging her close. Hugging him tight, she sniffled softly. "What's the matter Alice?" he asked softly, kissing her hair.

"I keep seeing his face, his hands on me when he tried to take me," she answered.

Crying softly, she buried her head into his neck. "I can't bear the thought anymore Jasper, the nightmares, the fear. It's unbearable to think we will be hiding for the rest of our lives," she told him tearfully. Pulling back, Jasper rested his hand on her cheek.

"I know darlin, but I promise you that we won't be hiding forever," he answered.

Kissing her lovingly, he stroked her cheek gently. "Darling, I love you. I always have love you, I always will love you," he whispered, "I just hope love is enough."

"It's always enough, always with you," she answered, "for our children and me."

Jasper sighed, resting his forehead against hers, he stroked her jaw tenderly. "He will never lay a hand on you, I promise," he told her. He had known since they were engaged that Alice never consummated her marriage to Demetri. It surprised him, but it also angered him that the monster tried to force himself onto her.

Lying down beside his wife, he held her hand in his. "I have everything right here," she whispered. She kissed her husband's chest as they curled up together on the bed.

"We have two beautiful children, we have a wonderful life here in Mississippi," he commented.

"We do," she agreed smiling.

Jasper kissed her forehead as they relaxed in each other's arms.

The next day, Alice had the twins in the buggy out as she was strolling through the streets. "Good morning Mrs. Whitlock," a shop owner greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Thomas," she answered.

"How are the little ones?" he asked.

"They are doing very, very well," Alice replied happily.

Looking into the buggy, she smiled to see Jack sleeping peacefully with his thumb in his mouth while Emmalie was staring at her mother curiously. Since she was distracted with her children, she let out a gasp when she bumped into someone. "Oh I am so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"It is quite alright," the person answered.

She looked at the stranger to see him dusting off imaginary dirt on his jacket. "Quite alright ma'am, quite obvious you are a first time mother," he commented.

"What gave it away?" she asked, laughing nervously.

"The fact you were so enchanted by your children," he replied, giving her a half-grin.

His half-smirk reached so far she thought it would touch his piercing blue eyes. "James Hunter," he told her, holding out his hand. Alice bit her lower lip.

"Alice Whitlock," she replied.

"Well Mrs. Whitlock how old are your two precious ones?" he asked conversationally.

"They are about a month old now," Alice replied.  
"Ah and what precious ones they are," he commented as he looked into the buggy.

Clearing her throat, she shifted from one foot to the other. "Well you have a good day ma'am," he told her, tipping his hat to her.

"You as well Mr. Hunter," she answered before walking away.

Glancing over her shoulder, she could swear the man was still grinning before he continued on his way. "That man was kind of frightening wasn't he my darlings?" she asked, looking at her children. Emmalie just let out a little noise, but then let out a long yawn. Smiling, she stroked her daughter's cheek before she continued on her way.

Back in Houston, Demetri was working on some papers when there was a knock on the door. "Yes?" he answered irritably.

"Mr. Volturi, you have a telegram from Mr. Hunter," his receptionist informed him as she walked in.

Sitting back, the young woman walked in, placing it on his desk. "Thank you Heidi," he answered. Heidi nodded before leaving the office. Demetri opened the telegram, reading it over.

Found Her. Biloxi, Mississippi.

Demetri grinned as he sat back in his chair. "So my darling wife, you thought you could escape me, you are very, very wrong," he sneered as he wrinkled the telegram.

Getting up, he walked out of his office. "Heidi, I am leaving town for a few days," he told the woman.

"Yes sir," she answered as he left.

Walking over to his car, the driver opened the door for him. "Dismal weather isn't it Mr. Volturi?" his driver asked, gesturing to the weater.

"Actually Eli, this is very good weather," he answered with a sneer before getting into the car.

Eli hurried around and got into the front seat, driving off.


	15. A Soul Mate's Touch

Chapter 15: A Soul Mates Touch

Alice was humming softly as she sat in a rocking chair, having just finished nursing the twins. Emmalie was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arm, her tiny head resting on her bosom. "You're such a perfect little baby girl," she cooed softly, kissing her soft forehead. Looking at the bassinet beside her, she saw her son sleeping peacefully with his little arms up by his head.

Smiling, she stroked her son's cheek when Jasper limped into the nursery. "Hello," he greeted smiling.

"Hi," she answered smiling.

Walking over, he pressed a kiss to her forehead before kissing each of his children. "How are our children?" he asked.

"Sleeping peacefully," she replied as she placed their daughter into his arms.

Jasper smiled as he cradled his daughter into his arms. "Hello there my angel," he cooed to his daughter, cradling her in his arms. The baby looked up at him with a huge smile on her little face. He couldn't help but chuckle softly, cradling the baby in his arms.

Relaxing, she looked at her happy husband before looking at her sleeping son. "You seem to be distracted today my love," he commented.

"I don't mean to be, just a lot on my mind," she answered with a sigh.

He sat down beside her after placing Emmalie into her bassinet. "Would you like to talk about it?" he asked. Biting her lower lip, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I've been having nightmares Jasper, horrible, horrible nightmares," she replied.

Reaching around her, he held her close while moving his thumb over her arm. "What are they about?" he asked. Feeling her heart speed up, she let out a shaky breath.

"How I am back in the Volturi home, how Demetri did everything he could to try to…force himself on me," she explained.

Gripping the front of his shirt, she let out a shaky breath. "The nightmares have gotten worse since the twins were born. Jasper I'm scared, I'm scared that he'll find us and try to take me away," she explained. Jasper hushed her softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Alice, I promise you that I will never let anything happen to you," he whispered.

Sniffling, she closed her eyes as she rested against him. "I have promised to love and protect you from the moment we met. The moment we fell in love I promised you my future, you are my future," he whispered. Placing his finger under her chin, he lifted her head up to look into her eyes. "Alice, my love, you are my world. You are my life, you are everything to me. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe," he explained.

Smiling softly, she rested her hand on his cheek. "I am the luckiest woman in the world to have such a wonderful, loving husband like you," she whispered. Jasper placed his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her into a loving kiss. Alice kissed him back, moving her hand along his arm.

Pulling back, he pressed gentle kisses down her neck while moving his hand over her back. "You're so beautiful, my love, oh so beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her jaw. Alice closed her eyes, tilting her head back a little.

Feeling his lips on her shot familiar electricity up and down her spine. Standing up, Jasper took his wife by the hands and led her into their room after they had moved from the nursery, to their room.

Once they were in their room, Jasper moved his fingers along her sides. "My sweetheart," he whispered as he kissed behind her ear. Reaching up, Alice wrapped her arms around his back as he carefully lifted her up and set her down on the edge of the bed. They had gotten the O. K. from the midwife earlier that week. Jasper was just too afraid to hurt her to try to touch her, but it seemed so natural, so perfect.

She was smiling up at her husband as she moved her fingers down the buttons of his shirt. Reaching up, she carefully undid each button, pushing the garment off his shoulders once she undid the last buttons. Standing up, she ran her fingers over the many, many scars on his torso from the war. She wrapped her arms around his waist, placing kisses along his neck.

Jasper closed his eyes as he pulled back and undid the buttons on her gown. Letting the bodice of the dress fall, her bare torso was revealed to him and he couldn't help but groan as his body reacted. "You are my Goddess," he whispered as he ran his lips along her neck to her shoulder. Alice bit her lower lip, moaning softly as she tilted her head back.

Moving his arms around her back, he moved her back onto the bed. Their clothes were discarded and he had pulled the blankets over them. Their bodies were close, loving caresses and kisses were constantly exchanged. Alice moaned softly as he kissed her swollen breasts gently while his hands moved along her hips. "Jasper," she whispered, arching her hips a little to feel closer to him.

"Alice, my Alice," he whispered as he kissed her stomach.

Reaching up, she ran her hands down his chest and stomach, moving her fingertips along his hip and dipped lower. Groaning softly at her soft touch, he kissed her deeply, their tongues dueling for dominance. He moved between her knees, moving one of her knees over his hip to feel closer. Gasping softly from the intimate contact she longed for, she arched her back a little.

Pulling her closer to him, he slid inside her and they stayed completely still. They reveled in their connection, never wanting this to go too fast. Alice wrapped her arms tightly around his back as he gently made love to her. He made love to her with such love and tenderness she felt like she was floating high up into the sky. "Jasper…oh my love," she whispered softly into his ear.

"Alice," he groaned softly, "my darling."

Alice cried out softly as she felt herself get closer to the edge. She moved her hips against his as they whimpered each other's names over and over again. Pulling her arms from around his back, Jasper gripped her hands in his and held them above their heads while pressing his body closer to hers if it were possible. He groaned deeply as her body tightened around his as they reached their climaxes.

They clung to each other as they both went over the edge at the same time, as they always had since their first night together. Alice buried her face into his sweaty neck, gasping for air while he had his face buried into her sweat, damp hair with shaky breaths.

Pulling away a little, he pressed his sweaty forehead against hers, tracing his fingertips along her jaw. "My love, my wife," he whispered lovingly to her.

"My love, my husband," she answered, staring up at him.

Smiling, he pressed his lips against hers in a tender kiss before he moved to the side, pulling her into his arms. Alice let out a sigh, moving he fingers through his, their wedding rings touching each time. "I promised you the world," he whispered.

"And you've given it to me," she answered.

Snuggling into his chest, she let out a sigh. "Jasper, I couldn't ask for anything more than what you've given me," she whispered. Smiling, he ran his fingers over her bare back as they snuggled closer if it were possible.

"I promise you no one will ever hurt you. No one will ever take you away from me, I will fight for you, I will die for you," he answered.

She hushed him softly, touching her fingers to his lips. "Don't talk about dying for me, because I can't stand the idea," she whispered. Kissing her forehead, he closed his eyes.

"I promise you one day Alice, we will be back home in Texas. We'll have a beautiful house with a yard that our children can grow and play in. They'll have opportunities that we could only wish to have, we'll give them the lives they could ever dream of. As they grow older, my love for your will grow stronger. As my love for you grows stronger every moment of every day," he explained.

Taking her hand in his, he rested it over his heart. "Feel that, Alice? It beats for you, for you are my everything," he explained. Tears welled up in her eyes and she bit her lower lip.

"My love has grown stronger for you everyday since we met. I have never loved anyone longer or harder than how I love you," she answered.

She let out a happy sigh as she leaned forward, pressing a kiss over his heart. "You are my world, Jasper," she added. Smiling, he tilted her head up and kissed her tenderly.

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I love you," she answered.

Sighing in content, Jasper lied back on the pillows and watched as his wife drifted off to sleep in his arms. As he lied awake in their bed, he couldn't help but think of the nightmares she spoke of. It angered him that after all this time Demetri still haunted her. The horrible things he tried to do to her made his blood boil.

Instinctively pulling his wife closer, Jasper pressed a kiss to her hair. "Demetri Volturi, if you come after my wife it will be the last thing you will ever do," he promised to the air before he fell asleep while holding his wife in his arms.


	16. Defending

Chapter 16: Defending

Jasper sighed as he grabbed a hold of his cane, making his way down the stairs. "Alice, Mr. Johnson needed help at the shop," he told his wife as he went into the dining room. He walked in to find his wife making faces at their gurgling twins. Chuckling lightly, he pushed his hair from his eyes as she looked up.

"Alright, we will be here when you come back," she answered.

Walking over, he surprised his wife when he wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her to him. Laughing a little, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck as she stood up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his. Jasper kissed her back, placing his hand on the side of her neck. Pulling back, he pressed one more kiss to her lips when one of the twins made a noise.

Pulling away completely, the young parents laughed at their children. "I will see you both later," he cooed to his children kissing them both. He touched his wife's cheek lightly before leaving to talk to the shop owner in question.

Alice watched her husband go and couldn't help but let out a giddy schoolgirl giggle. Biting her lower lip, she looked at her children who were looking at her curiously from their blanket on the table. "Why are you staring at your mama like that?" she cooed, lifting them both up carefully and leaving the room.

Smiling, Alice carefully placed her children into their bassinets before turning around to go back into the kitchen. Suddenly feeling like there were a pair of eyes on her, Alice turned toward the window to her side, but saw no one. Shaking her head a little, she told herself that she was only seeing things and went to go back to her chores for the day.

The day went on and Alice was sitting in a rocking chair, finishing another blanket she had been knitting for the twins. Looking up, she suddenly heard the piano upstairs playing. Standing up, she placed her knitting aside and made her way up the stairs.

Making her way down the hall, she opened the door to the music room only to find it empty. Her heart started to race, she knew she wasn't going crazy. Someone was in her home. Taking a step backwards out of the room, she casually made her way to the master bedroom.

Walking over to her vanity, she went to pull her hair up to prepare herself for nursing the twins again when she saw another reflection in the mirror. Turning around with a gasp, she jumped back against her vanity, her hands gripping the wood. "Well hello Mary Alice, good to see you too," Demetri sneered from the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she demanded.

He just stood up, staring at the photograph in his hands. "Funny, you never smiled like this in our wedding photo," he commented. Her eyes widened as he threw the photograph on the floor. "You are so pathetic, you truly thought I wouldn't find you?" he demanded.

"Get out Demetri! You have no right here!" she answered.

Before she could react, his hand was around her throat and he had thrown up against the wall. "You are a whore!" he snapped. She gripped his wrist, glaring at him. "Your oh so precious children downstairs should be mine!" he hissed.

"You are a disgusting pig! Never would I have let you touched me in such a manner my husband does!" she answered.

Alice glared at him, but then his hand tightened around her throat. "You are mine Mary Alice! Mine! I married you in the eyes of God! No piece of paper changes that!" he told her.

"We never consummated our marriage!" she answered, "can't condemn me for adultery when the marriage was never achieved!"

Before she could react, Demetri grabbed her by the front of her bodice, throwing her on the bed. "Get away from me!" she snapped, trying to get up, but he shoved her back down.

"I am going to do what I should have done a long time ago! No where for you to run Alice," he sneered.

He pulled out a rope from his jacket and started tying her wrists to the bed. "NO!" she screamed, struggling against him.

"Stop struggling or I'll have my friend James kill your little brats downstairs!" he snapped.

Her eyes widened in horror at his words. "You wouldn't! They're innocent children!" she exclaimed.

"Then behave!" he hissed as he tied the knot around her wrists.

At the store, Jasper was talking with Mr. Johnson about picking up marketing when the shop door opened and Emmett ran in. "Emmett, what are you doing here? We weren't expecting to see you for another week," Jasper commented, surprised to see his brother-in-law.

"Jasper, we have to go. I sped all the way here from the train station," Emmett replied.

Jasper stared at him in shock. "What's going on? Is it Rosalie?" he asked.

"No, it's Alice. Rosalie came home hysterical. He found you, Jasper. Demetri found you! He was already on the next train and a day ahead of me," Emmett replied, "I don't know if he's over there or not…"

Before Emmett could finish, Jasper grabbed his cane from the counter and they hurried out of the shop.

Jasper burst through the door with Emmett in tow. "Alice!" he called. Looking into the parlor, he saw a man standing over his children's bassinets. Walking over, he took his cane to hit the man when the man spun around with a pistol in his hand.

"So, this is the infamous Jasper Whitlock, nice to meet you," the man said with a sneer.

Jasper glared at him. "Where's my wife?" he demanded.

"Oh…she's upstairs…being entertained," James answered.

As if on cue, they heard Alice scream. With all three of them looking up, Emmett took the chance of the man's distraction and knocked him to the floor. "Get to Alice! I've got him," Emmett told Jasper. Not needing to be told twice, Jasper ran up the stairs.

"Alice!" Jasper called, hurrying down the hall.

"Jasper! Jasper no!" he heard his wife call out from their room.

Making his way to the room, he saw his wife tied down to their bed, her bodice was obviously cut down the middle, but her corset was on underneath still. "Jasper no!" Alice called out tearfully. On reflex, Jasper ducked as something was aimed at his head. Looking up, he saw that it was the fire poker and the metal piece was aimed for his head.

Jasper looked up to see Demetri glaring at him. "How nice to see you again Mr. Whitlock," he sneered. Jasper glared at him as he stood up, holding up his cane to block aimed at his head.

"What have you done to my wife?" Jasper demanded.

"You mean MY wife? Nothing yet," Demetri answered.

Jasper glared at him. "You won't lay a hand on her," he snapped.

"We shall see," Demetri answered.

Backing up from the room, Jasper kept his guard up when Demetri aimed his fist at his head. Grabbing his wrist, Jasper twisted his wrist around before throwing him to the floor. Grabbing a hold of Jasper's cane that was still in his hand, he thrust it upwards, the top connecting to Jasper's mouth.

Stumbling, Jasper held his hand up to his mouth, seeing the blood coming from his bottom lip. Taking advantage of his daze, Demetri grabbed Jasper, throwing him against the railing that cracked. Jasper moved out of the way before Demetri could grab him again.

Grabbing Demetri by his jacket, he kneed him in the stomach before holding onto his head and slamming it into the nearest wall. Demetri cried out but then he kicked Jasper in the bad leg. Crying out, Jasper fell to the floor, holding his leg. "You're so pitiful," Demetri snapped. He looked toward the bedroom. "THIS IS WHAT YOU LEFT ME FOR ALICE? A WEAK COWARD!" he shouted toward the room.

Demetri grabbed the fire poker, making his way over to Jasper who was struggling to get back up from the pain in his leg. Grabbing his cane again, Jasper shocked Demetri when he yanked the cane down, revealing that it was a sheath and revealed a blade under it. Blocking the attack aimed for his head, Jasper shoved Demetri back against the wall. "I may not own a gun, but did you truly believe that I wasn't going to have something to protect myself or my family?" he demanded.

"Don't matter," Demetri answered.

He swung at Jasper's head with his weapon. Jasper ducked, aiming his blade to Demetri's middle who backed up. Jasper threw a punch to Demetri's head who dropped down, aiming to knock Jasper's feet out from under him again. Jasper was able to dodge the attack, trying to kick Demetri in the head, but Demetri just hit him in the side with the handle of the fire poker.

Jasper held his side, but then he took his blade, easily flicking his wrist and his blade cut through Demetri's sleeve and into his arm. The man shouted in pain, dropping his weapon. Taking advantage of his weakness, Jasper grabbed Demetri by the head, throwing him against the wall and pressed his saber against his throat. "I should kill you!" he snapped.

"Jasper don't!" Alice called out from the room.

Jasper glared at the man in front of him. "Jasper no! Don't do it, he's not worth it! He's not worth losing everything," Alice insisted. Hearing the shakiness of he voice, Jasper glared at Demetri.

"You're not worth it," he agreed.

He grabbed Demetri by his hair and threw him to the floor. "Emmett," he called. Emmett hurried up the stairs to see Demetri unconscious on the floor.

"I'm on it," he stated, grabbing Demetri.

Walking into the room, Jasper cut the ropes from Alice's wrists. Immediately, she sat up and hugged him tight. He hugged her tight, closing his eyes tight. "I promised that no one will ever hurt you," he whispered. He pressed kisses all around her face while hugging her.

"I knew you'd come," she answered sobbing.

Standing up, Jasper took off his jacket he was still wearing, wrapping it around her. Alice buried her face into his chest, letting out a sob. "It's over, it's finally over," she said again and again while he hugged her tight.

"It's over," he agreed softly.


	17. Five Years Later

Chapter 17: Five Years Later

Jasper arrived home from work, finding his children playing in the front yard. Emmalie had her father's wavy blond hair, but her mother's eyes. Jack had his mother's dark hair and his father's eyes. They were the two greatest mixtures of both of their parents.

Playing on the ground was their youngest, two-year-old Melanie. She had Jasper's blond hair and eyes. Walking up, he opened the gate. "Daddy!" Emmalie said excitedly, running over to her father.

"Hello there my darling," he answered, kissing the top of her head.

Taking Jack to his free arm, he hugged his two eldest children with a smile. "Daddy, I drew a picture for you," Emmalie said excitedly. Letting him go, she grabbed the piece of paper off the ground and showed it to him.

"Well, isn't that lovely," Jasper said smiling.

He carefully squatted down to his daughter's level to look at the picture she drew for him. They had gone back to Texas only a few months after Demetri's arrest. Demetri's father of course bailed his son out of prison, but Jasper had his lawyer state that as long as Demetri stayed away from Alice, there would be no reason to press charges.

Ever since then, Demetri Volturi left them alone. It gave Jasper great pleasure that he could finally be back home in Texas with his wife and children.

Emmalie was grinning, snuggling up to her father's shoulder. "What did you today son?" Jasper asked, resting his hand on his son's head.

"I kept the girls safe," Jack replied, puffing out his chest.

Chuckling softly, he kissed his son's forehead. "Good, just as I told you," he said smiling before standing up.

"Momma's inside with the baby," Emmalie told her father.

"Is that so? Well I'll have to go say hello," Jasper answered as he lifted Melanie up into his arms.

"Daddy," she giggled, hugging him tight.

Smiling, Jasper kissed the top of her head as he walked up the stairs and into the house. "Alice?" he called.

"In here," he heard his wife call tiredly.

Walking into the den, he found his wife sitting in the rocking chair, exhausted but happy. "Midwife Delilah said you should be resting," Jasper told her softly.

"Hmm I am resting," she answered smiling.

She was rocking back and forth with a sleeping baby on her shoulder. The baby was fast asleep with his tiny fist in his mouth. "He's grown," he murmured smiling, resting his hand on the baby's back.

"Baby," Melanie said softly, pointing at her brother.

"Yes, baby, your baby brother Gabriel," Jasper answered smiling.

"Gabwiel," Melanie repeated.

Smiling, he kissed the side of his daughter's head. Alice sighed as she rested her cheek on the top of her son's head. "He's calm," she said softly, "like his father." Her eyes were twinkling with mirth as she smiled at her husband. Jasper smiled as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back, resting her free hand on the side of his neck. Pulling away, he brushed his nose against hers before stepping back, sending Melanie to her playroom.

He left the den to get the twins inside, giving his wife time to rest and enjoy the bond she was creating with their two-day-old son. As he had with the twins, Jasper delivered his other two children himself. They looked toward the doctor or midwife for help when needed, but they felt the actual birthing was just for the parents and not for other people to see.

With every child, it brought them closer together if it were possible. Jasper had held his children for the first time, his hands were the hands they felt first as they were brought forth into the world. His lips were the first to place kisses on their foreheads as he welcomed them to the world. Instead of feeling a midwife's hands and a simple announcement to the mother before going to the father as other couples had done it. Not to the Whitlock couple, they kept it a private moment. Those were memories no one could ever take away from them.

During the evening, Alice walked down the hall to find Jasper tucking their children in for the night. "Daddy, I want a pony," Emmalie told her father. Chuckling lightly, he kissed her forehead.

"Maybe, little one," he answered.

He tucked the blankets around her. "I love you baby girl, I love you very, very much," he told her.

"I love you daddy," she answered.

Walking over, Jasper kissed his son's forehead. "I love you my son," he told Jack.

"I love you dad," Jack answered.

Smiling, he smooth his son's dark hair before pulling the blankets around him. Alice walked in, saying goodnight to their children while he went into Melanie's room to check on her. Melanie was fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth and her favorite teddy bear under her arm. Jasper pulled the blankets around her more, kissing the side of her head.

Walking into the master bedroom, he found his wife sitting up in bed reading. He changed into his nightclothes before pulling back the blankets and sat beside his wife. "I am the luckiest man alive," he told her.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" she asked as she closed her book, looking at him.

Smiling, he reached up and stroked her cheek tenderly. "My Alice…I have been blessed with a second chance of being with you. Just when I thought my chances with you would be destroyed, you ran away with me," he answered. Smiling back at him, she rested her head on his chest.

"I would go anywhere with you," she murmured.

She rested her hand over his heart with a sigh. "You have blessed me with a second chance as well, Jasper," she whispered. Sighing, he wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, hugging her close to him.

"I don't know what I would have become without you," he whispered.

She hushed him softly. "You'll never have to wonder," she said softly. She kept her head on his chest with a sigh as she looked at the bassinet where their son slept. They smiled at their sleeping child before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, Alice was putting Gabriel down for his nap when she heard a knock on the door. Smiling, she walked over to the front door and opened it to reveal her mother. "Mother…" she trailed off in disbelief.

"Hello Alice," her mother answered, walking right by her.

Alice bit her lower lip, closing the door. "Well, I can see that you have made such a…lovely home," Ruth commented.

"It is a lovely home, with Jasper finally working back at his father's firm we can get back to normal," Alice replied.

Ruth scoffed. "Normal, darling if things were normal you'd still be married to Demetri and these four children would be his," she commented as she stood over Gabriel's bassinet.

"Mother, please leave Gabriel alone, he just fell asleep," Alice told her mother.

Walking over, she stood protectively in front of her child's bassinet. "You know Aro's other son, Felix, and his wife, Olivia, have a little boy of their own. Maybe you could introduce Emmalie to him," Ruth commented.

"What you're arranging marriages for my children now?" Alice asked.

"I'm just saying," Ruth answered as she removed her gloves.

"You're just saying to introduce my daughter to another part of the Volturi family. I don't think so," Alice answered.

Emmalie hurried down the stairs with her favorite doll in her arms. "Momma, have you seen Daisy's bonnet?" she asked. Alice smiled at her daughter.

"It's right here sweetheart," she answered.

Reaching into the drawer by her rocking chair, she pulled out the bonnet. "I fixed the hole in the top of the bonnet," she told her daughter, handing it to her. Emmalie smiled, kissing her mother's cheek when she saw Ruth standing there.

"Who's she momma?" she asked.

Alice stroked her daughter's cheek gently. "She's just a neighbor sweetheart. Why don't you go upstairs and play nicely with your sister?" she asked. Emmalie nodded, before going upstairs.

"I'm a neighbor now?" Ruth asked.

"When you feed your child to the lions, you lose the right to being a mother and grandmother," Alice replied as she grabbed Jasper's jacket from the back of the sofa.

Sitting down, she started stitching the sleeve that he had ripped when he was chasing Jack around the yard. "I seem to recall Demetri stated you didn't know how to stitch, because you let him walk around his jacket torn down the middle without telling him," Ruth commented.

"That's because I'm the one who tore it when he tried to rape me one night," Alice replied.

Ruth shook her head slowly. "You are so stubborn Mary Alice," she told her daughter.

"No, just protecting myself from a monster. He threatened the lives of my children, at one point when he was trying to rape me for the last time he threatened Jasper's life," Alice answered.

"You ran away with some soldier," Ruth told her.

Alice narrowed her eyes, lifting her head up. "He's a lawyer now, he had finished his education and is a lawyer at his father's firm," she told her, "he was a soldier yes, and I am very proud of him for being one."

"Demetri had such a wonderful name," Ruth insisted.

Before Alice could answer her, Jack ran in from the outside with tears in his eyes. "Mommy, mommy, I fell," he told his mother tearfully.

"You did let me see," Alice answered.

Jacks showed her his scraped hand. "I tripped on the tree," he told his mother, his bottom lip trembling.

"What were you doing outside by yourself Jack? I thought you were upstairs playing with your sisters?" she asked as she smoothed out his dark hair.

"I was waiting for daddy," he replied.

Alice took her son by the hand, leading him into the kitchen to clean the cut on his hand. Ruth watched as her daughter crouched in front of her son, cleaning the scrape and wiped the tears away from his cheeks. Alice wrapped his hand up with a smile, pressing a kiss to his hand. "There a kiss to make it all better," she said smiling. Jack smiled, hugging his mother around the waist. Alice hugged her son, stroking his hair lovingly. For a minute, she forgot that her mother was standing in the doorway.

She loved cherishing such moments like these, because she knew one day her kids were going to grow up and these would only be memories. Looking at he son, she touched his cheek. "Go play up in your playroom please? Your father will be home in an hour," she told her son. Jack nodded before he went by Ruth and went upstairs.

"Your two oldest…they're beautiful," Ruth told her after a few minutes.

Alice glanced at her. "Happier than what Cynthia and I were growing up," she told her mother as she cleaned up the bandages and the washcloth she used to clean the cut. Ruth watched her daughter, letting out a sigh.

"What…what midwife did you use when you had them?" she asked.

Alice stood up as she straightened the skirt of her dress. "Jasper delivered them," she replied simply.

"He delivered your children? That's unethical!" Ruth exclaimed.

"No it's not, Jasper was the first to hold his children, which is how it should be," Alice replied simply.

Alice turned around. "And how is it unethical? He's my husband, he's seen me with less clothing on," she added.

"Mary Alice!" her mother scolded.

"It's true, now if you don't mind. I have to get supper started and my husband will be home soon," she answered.

Ruth scoffed before leaving the house. Alice sat down with a sigh when Jasper came home. "Love," he called.

"I'm in here," she answered.

Walking over, he kissed the top of her head. "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied with a sigh.

Smiling up at him, she kissed him gently. Jasper kissed her back, his hand on her side. They just stood in silence in the kitchen, holding each other.


	18. Epilogue: 13 Years Later

Epilogue: 13 Years Later

Jasper sighed as he walked up the stairs, knocking on a door. "Come in papa," a voice answered. Opening the door, he felt his heart miss several beats at the sight before him. His beautiful eighteen-year-old daughter was standing in the room in her wedding gown.

"Wow," he whispered.

Emmalie smiled as she turned around in her dress with a smile. "What do you think papa?" she asked. Jasper walked over, placing his hands on her daughter's face.

"You look absolutely stunning," he said softly.

He kissed her forehead, hugging her tight. Emmalie hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder. "You can change your mind about this darlin," he told her, making her laugh.

"No I like him," she answered, pulling back.

Jasper chuckled, pressing his lips to his daughter's forehead when the door opened and Alice walked in. "Oh you look stunning!" Alice said excitedly. Emmalie laughed, biting her lower lip. "Your groom awaits," Alice told her daughter. She touched her daughter's face with a smile.

"Is Jack coming?" Emmalie asked.

They looked over when her door opened again and her twin walked in wearing his military uniform. "Jack!" she gasped. Jasper and Alice smiled as their two eldest children embraced each other.

"I wasn't going to miss my sister's wedding," Jack told her smiling.

Alice smiled as she embraced her children tight with tears in her eyes. Jasper was watching with a smile, letting out a sigh. "Well, we have a wedding to go to," Jack said smiling as Alice and Jack left the room. Jasper sighed as he held his daughter's hand, kissing the top of her hands.

"Don't let me fall papa," she whispered.

"Never," Jasper answered as he hugged her tight again.

He rubbed her back, closing his eyes. "I love you sweetheart," he whispered.

"I love you," she replied.

Jasper held his daughter's hand as he went to give her away.

The ceremony was beautiful, the whole time Jasper held his wife's hand with a smile. Their wedding was extremely small, but it was perfect. Alice looked at her husband to see him smiling lovingly at her. She smiled back, giving his hand a squeeze before looking over at their two youngest children. She kissed the top of her daughter's head, smiling softly.

After the ceremony that night, Jasper smiled as he walked in with his cane in hand. He found his wife in the living room off in her own world. Walking over, he placed his hands on her shoulders. Alice smiled as she rested her hands over his, looking up at him. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you," she answered.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers. "Do you have any regrets?" he asked. Alice smiled as she pulled her husband down beside her.

"I could never regret a second minute of my life with you," she replied.

Smiling, he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Alice sighed as she rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. They relaxed in each other's arms, knowing that forever they were together. Their children were all grown, with two out of the house and two more heading in that direction. They were proud of their lives, they were happy with each other. They loved each other and they needed each other.

They knew as long as they had each other, life was perfect.

Author's Note: Yes this is the end *pouts*. But I have 2 stories coming out. One is a Harry Potter story called and one is yes another Twilight *smiles*. Thank you guys for your support for this story! Hope you guys love the next stories *smiles again*.

Arwennicole

**(Story Preview #1)**

_**Nodding his head slowly, he kissed the top of her head before leaving the kitchen to play with Eli. Bella let out a shaky breath as she leaned against the counter, her heart was speeding up in her chest from the closeness followed by the guilt. She pressed her hand over her heart and let out a small sob. "What do I do? What do I do?" she whispered with a shaky voice.**_

**Title: Unbreakable Vow**

**Rating: T maybe M**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Story is due: 7/22/2011**

**(Story Preview #2)**

_**Hermione sighed as she walked through Diagon Alley with her basket of books on her arm. She had arrived with her parents who were around the Alley somewhere. They had allowed her to go off and searched for whatever she wanted.**_

_**As she walked to the next shop, she let out a gasp when someone grabbed her arm, pulling her into a nearby empty store.**_

**Title: Test of Fate**

**Rating: T maybe M**

**Genre: Romance, Angst**

**Story is due: 7/22/2011**


End file.
